


One Shots

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots based off a list from @prompt-bank on tumblr.Mostly fluff and cute things, some smut mixed in.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Take the long way around  
2\. Can you shut up for five minutes, please???  
3\. He’s been gone for quite a while  
4\. I can’t see anything.  
5\. I heard a noise.  
6\. Scary movies are for chumps.  
7\. You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today.  
8\. The floor is lava.  
9\. Where’s my food?  
10\. I bet you feel like an artist  
11\. Did you ever clean the attic?  
12\. Can I be of assistance?  
13\. Get out of the way before I murder you.  
14\. I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship  
15\. You’re breaking my heart, babe.  
16\. Cry me a river.  
17\. Build a bridge.  
18\. Get over it.  
19\. Another credit card?!  
20\. It’s just rain, you aren’t gonna melt!  
21\. When’s the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?  
22\. I don’t know why I married you.  
23\. Have you ever lied to me?  
24\. If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away.  
25\. Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?  
26\. I’m stuck! Help me!  
27\. I swear, I’m not scared.  
28\. What do you think a cupholder is for?  
29\. You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?  
30\. Turn that sh*t off!!!!  
31\. When’s that last time we went on a date?  
32\. I thought you didn’t like cats?  
33\. The door’s locked.  
34\. Remember when you were a kid and you ______ (insert memory)  
35\. I’ll just tell your mom on you.  
36\. I thought you were nice.  
37\. I had a dream about you.  
38\. I work pretty hard around here, but you get all the credit  
39\. What color do you like better?  
40\. Am I your husband or your taxi service?  
41\. Take notes, sweetheart.  
42\. This is where you impress me, right?  
43\. Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk.  
44\. I can’t believe you didn’t remember  
45\. If that makes me a child, so be it.  
46\. I could beat you up, you know that right?  
47\. Would it kill you to help people?  
48\. I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing.  
49\. But, I said I love you.  
50\. Is it just me or is cold as hell in here?  
51\. I’m not weird, you’re just basic.  
52\. Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying  
53\. Take off your shirt.  
54\. Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?  
55\. Way to go, kid.  
56\. I found the candles, we’ll be alright.  
57\. We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain.  
58\. You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?  
59\. …or we could make out….  
60\. I said “I HAVE AN IDEA!”  
61\. Down the hall, second door on the left.  
62\. I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.  
63\. Sit still, for the love of all that is Holy.  
64\. Are you even human?  
65\. We’ll talk later.  
66\. K.  
67\. I’m afraid.  
68\. I thought there was time.  
69\. Can you just leave me alone?  
70\. I’ll carry it.  
71\. We’re not ‘fine’.  
72\. Are you really taking his side right now?  
73\. I like proving you wrong.  
74\. Girls can’t drive, plain and simple.  
75\. Who are you?  
76\. I think you need stitches  
77\. Must be a coincidence  
78\. Can you be romantic for once?  
79\. This is your fault by the way.  
80\. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.  
81\. Excuse me for falling in love with you.  
82\. I have fans. More fans than you to be exact.    
83\. I paid for half and you ate three-quarters.  
84\. I knew you’d be mad.  
85\. If you die, I’m going to kill you.  
86\. You’ve never smoked anything in your life.  
87\. You gave me a black eye.  
88\. Stop looking at me like that, weirdo.  
89\. What if it sinks?  
90\. Birds can’t fly without wings.  
91\. Sorry I’m protective over the things I love.  
92\. That SOOO classifies as a date.  
93\. No backsies.  
94\. You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.  
95\. I never liked it, I lied.  
96\. Remember, we have to get up early tomorrow.  
97\. Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.  
98\. Remember when we were dating and you _____  
99\. Be brave, sweetheart.  
100\. I’m sorry, but that was adorable.  
101\. You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself.  
102\. You hear that? That’s the sound of my awesomeness.  
103\. She’s my daughter, I can read her diary.  
104\. That’s a fact, Jack.  
105\. Actually, I couldn’t care less.  
106\. I try my best.  
107\. Doesn’t make a difference to me anyways.  
108\. I’m glad you’re mine.  
109\. You look pretty good for your age.  
110\. You passed out for like an hour.  
111\. Delete it. Now.  
112\. You’re a jerk.  
113\. Are you high?  
114\. No, you’re MY bitch.  
115\. Ew ew ew. You’re so gross.  
116\. Spare change for the poor and lonely.  
117\. She’s 6, how can she scare you?  
118\. When’s the last time we ______  
119\. He’s spoiled rotten.  
120\. I can’t stay long.  
121\. There’s nothing we can do.  
122\. Do you ever stop smiling?  
123\. Step aside and watch a pro.  
124\. Never give him stuff like that!  
125\. You’re the one who left it laying around.  
126\. I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that.  
127\. Teach me how to play?  
128\. It’s called a prank.  
129\. Well, you’re a prick.  
130\. Good, I hope you feel bad.  
131\. You have cold, you’re not dying.  
132\. I have reasons. You wouldn’t get it.  
133\. I hope you have a cold shower.  
134\. You don’t mean that.  
135\. Sing to me, please.  
136\. Did you enjoy yourself last night?  
137\. Why do they behave for you?  
138\. Stop making your own rules.  
139\. Don’t open an umbrella in the house.  
140\. You know what happens when you assume things.  
141\. That’s open for discussion.  
142\. Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse.  
143\. Be serious for two minutes, please.  
144\. I cheated.  
145\. What’s the biggest lie you ever told?  
146\. Pillows are over-rated.  
147\. Zombies aren’t real, I promise.  
148\. Are we lost or do you know where we are?  
149\. We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.  
150\. *Make up your own*


	2. 114. “No, you’re MY bitch.”

Liam sighed hard as he read the text from Scott, asking him to pick up some items from Deaton and if he needed help being chained up for the full moon. His eyes flashed a few times before he was able to reign his anger in.

“Hard life huh.” Theo said as he chuckled from the driver’s side of the car. Liam side eyed him and huffed.

“Scott keeps asking me to do stupid things for him, as if I don’t know that he’s trying to distract me from getting angry this close to the full moon.” He grumbled and turned to look out the window of Theo’s truck. Theo tensed, his carefree attitude gone and Liam could scent the annoyance rolling off of him.

“What did he ask for this time?” Theo asked, trying to keep irritation the out of his voice since he knew how upset Liam already was about whatever Scott said. But he failed because Liam heard the little growl under his breath. Theo seemed to hate it when everyone in the pack, including his alpha, treated Liam’s anger with kid gloves.

“He asked me to grab some stuff from the animal clinic and…” He trailed off knowing what he was about to say about the chains would make Theo really angry.

“And what, Liam?” Theo said through clenched teeth. Liam glanced over and saw Theo gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

“It’s nothing…” he trailed off at the hard look Theo gave him telling him to spit it out.

“He just thinks I’m his bitch and still need to be chained up for the full moon tonight.” He said nonchalantly. Or he had tried to say nonchalantly but accidently let out a low growl at the end. His eyes flashing again at the thought of being chained to a tree.

Theo snarled “First off, um No, you’re MY bitch! And secondly no one is chaining you to anything unless that person is me.” Liam couldn’t help but let out a short laugh.

“Kinky much?” Liam said playfully trying to lighten the mood.


	3. 15. “You’re breaking my heart, babe.”

“ARGHHH!” Liam said flipping the card table over. Mason and Corey couldn’t contain their laughter any longer and were rolling on the floor.  
“You think this is funny??” Liam yelled at his two “friends” on the floor.

Mason sat up wiping the tears that were streaming down his face and tried to catch his breath. “Dude you were the one that wanted to play Uno.” Corey sat up next to his boyfriend, nodded and then added “Even after we told you it was a bad idea because you ALWAYS lose.”

He looked up at Theo’s smirk and sparkling eyes that were silently laughing at him. He had just given Liam three “draw 4” cards in a row leaving Liam with 20+ plus cards in his hand.

Pointing at him at with a glare that was meant scare the devil himself he said “You’re an asshole, I hate you!”

“You’re breaking my heart, babe.” Theo said sarcastically and placed his hands over his heart after Liam had continued hurl another bunch of insults at him. 

“I’m not your babe! And that’s not even your heart!” Liam froze once the words flew out of his mouth. The laughter in the room died immediately and he knew he fucked up. “Theo-“ but before he could finish, Theo was running up the stairs and slammed the door.

“Too far, dude, too far.” Mason said solemnly as he and Corey started to pack their things up. Liam sighed and closed his eyes. How could he be so stupid? He didn’t mean it, he just let his anger get the best of him. God he was so stupid! Mason and Corey left without a word and Liam slowly trudged up the stairs.

He passed his room where he and Theo usually slept and went down the hall to guest bedroom. Theo went there when he wanted to be alone. When he opened the door he was greeted with a menacing growl and two bright amber eyes staring directly at him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Theo, you know I didn’t mean it.” He took two steps forward and Theo snarled, stopping him from going any further.  
“Theo, I swear. You know I would never say something like that. I was just… my anger got the best of me.”

“You can’t always blame everything on your anger Liam.” Theo said sadly. Liam closed his eyes and nodded. Taking a few more steps forward until he was only about a foot away from him. Reaching out, he placed his hand over Theo’s furiously beating heart.

“I’m sorry.” He said while rubbing his hand back and forth over Theo’s chest. He stepped forward and threw his arms around him but Theo stood there tensely. “I am your babe. Your baby wolf.” Liam said into his neck and he felt Theo relax and wrap his arms around his waist.

“Better be or else Scott would have been receiving a text with the location of your body parts.” Liam smiled at Theo’s threat. He hadn’t forgiven him fully but it was a good start if he was threatening bodily harm.


	4. 36. "I thought you were nice."

Theo and Liam stood next to each other as the whole pack stood across from them and just stared accusingly.

“Guys come on, he was only doing it to protect us.” Liam shrugged looking at everyone. Theo sat down on Scott’s couch and just looked really interested in the dirt covering his shoes.

“Oh yeah, tying us up and throwing us in the Eichen House basement… so protective.” Stiles scoffed as he rubbed Lydia’s back who was having some serious PTSD flashbacks from her last stay there.

“They had guns, he was making sure that they believed he was a part of their group. That’s how a double agent works…” Mason chipped in. “Look I’m not trying to defend his methods,” he said putting his hands up in front of him in a non-confrontational gesture as he got several growls, the loudest coming from Malia, “but he did do us a kindness by preventing bullet wounds.”

Derek growled and rubbed the rope burn from his wrists that should have healed if Theo hadn’t used wolfs bane rope. “So kind.” He muttered through clenched teeth.

“Well, I thought you were nice.” Liam said looking down at Theo. After receiving several growls, he defended himself “Hey! I mean at least there was no blood this time!”

Scott laughed, “Yeah this time.”

“Oh my god that was one time you big baby.” Theo said as his head shot up. “And if I’m remembering correctly, it was your idea to stage an all-out brawl. Not my fault you and Liam couldn’t handle a few punches…” He finished smirking at the fond memory of breaking both of their noses. Earning low growls from both Liam and Scott.

Corey chose that moment to appear and stepped next to his boyfriend not surprising anyone as they were all used to his ability by now. “It worked. They believe Theo is one of them and is going to give him the next list of targets.” The group sighed as they could no longer fault Theo because he had achieved his goal and was officially in with the small group of hunters. This meant they were one step closer to Monroe, one step closer to bringing her down.

“Fine. Whatever. But I don’t forgive you and next time, because we all know how your evil little mind works there will be a next time, ANYWHERE but Eichen House!” Stiles pointed a finger at Theo as he stood taking Lydia with him. “ANYWHERE!”

“Careful what you wish for Stiles.” Theo taunted and Scott had to hold Stiles back from trying to jump him.

Theo and Liam walked to the door but Theo stopped and whispered “You know I can’t be seen with any of you for a while.” Liam nodded knowing that Theo would be scarce during the day but would come home at night so he wasn’t too worried. “No Liam, like I can’t come home for a few nights.” Liam scrunched up his nose at the idea that his best friend wouldn’t be home waiting for him like usual.

“Also, I may have taken your favorite blanket and all the beef jerky your mom just bought, sorry not sorry!” Liam drew back as if Theo slapped him but before Liam could grab him he was out the door and Liam was left shouting “Theo I take it back! You’re not nice!” And all he heard was Theo’s disappearing chuckle in the wind.


	5. 49. “But, I said I love you.”

“No.” He said sternly for the fifteenth time. Theo looked out of the windshield of his car to the house he was currently parked in front of. The house being the one he snuck into every night after Liam’s parents turned their lights out.

“Pleeaase?” Liam continued from beside him. Theo shook his head no and ran his hands through his hair, Liam was really trying his nerves today.  
“Liam, I said no.” With as much strength as he could muster he turned his head to look at the begging wolf.

“I promise it won’t be that bad! My mom’s food is really good, it’s even better when you don’t have to reheat it…” Oh he wanted to play the poor homeless card did he?

Shaking his head again, “Liam, I’m not meeting your parents. I just barely tolerate you.”

“Ugh, I love you and want you to meet them so they can love you too.” He watched as Liam leaned forward for a kiss but he pulled back making Liam growl.

Now he was pulling the I love you card? Huh, Liam really was hauling out all the stops for this. “That’s nice, I love you too, however it’s still no.”

Liam pulled his bottom lip down and put his innocent face on making Theo sigh. “But, but, I said I love you.” Making sure to pout just a little extra. Theo rolled his eyes at his baby wolf.

“That won’t work every time Liam,” he said in warning,” But you’re right, I’m hungry and in the mood for warm food.” And then he made moves to climb out of the driver’s side of his truck and waited for Liam in front.

Liam grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the front steps, he gave one last long look at his truck, and then Liam tugged him inside the house he knew so well. He was pushed in front of two adults awkwardly and heard Liam state proudly, “Mom and dad… This is Theo.”

Theo smiled lightly and stuck his hand out expecting them to shake it, but was shocked when instead Liam’s mother threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Finally! I get to meet the person who makes my son so happy, who eats all of our food, and manages to be in and out of the house without so much as a peep.” She stepped back and beamed at him. He stood there in complete and utter shock. He went to open his mouth to explain why he had been sneaking around their house when Liam laughed.

“You knew?” Liam kept laughing, “for how long?” Theo still at loss for what was happening, was rooted to his spot in the living room looking back and forth between Liam’s parents.

“Oh honey, you didn’t think I left the back door unlocked every night accidently did you?” She smiled at them both and then reached for both his and Liam’s hand pulling them towards the dining room. “Now come on, the food is getting cold and Theo broke the microwave last night so we can’t reheat it.”

He looked over at Liam who just shrugged. Smirking he said “Actually that was Liam. Your son thought it was safe to put metal in there.” He heard Liam gasp and yell “traitor!” Followed by his parent’s laughter.

He finally felt… home.


	6. 53. “Take off your shirt.”

“Take off your shirt.” Theo said with a growl.

Crossing his arms over his chest as if he was protecting his shirt Liam answered “What? Why?”

Theo made a reach for him and Liam stepped back. “Liam take it off. It smells like Hayden and it’s bloody.”

“Still not cause to take my shirt off in the middle of a parking lot.” Liam shook his head and dodged Theo’s hands again. Theo’s eyes flashed at the defiance.

They continued to lunge and duck around each other until Theo finally caught Liam and pushed him up against the truck. “Take. It. Off.” Theo snarled through clenched teeth. Liam flashed his eyes back him him and shook his head. Theo cocked his head to the side and looked at Liam, “What are you hiding?”

Before he knew it both of his hands were pinned above him and he heard the sound of clothes ripping. “Hey!” he protested. All he got in return was a low warning growl so he stood still. Now wasn’t the time to fight Theo, he was too far gone in his head. But man did he want to break his nose so bad right now.

Liam knew when Theo found what he was looking for. Anger wafted up through his nostrils and Theo leaned back and let out a ugly howl. “SHE MARKED YOU?” The angry chimera yelled at him and Liam immediately noticed the cold change in his eyes. This wasn’t his best friend Theo, or the Theo that he had somehow developed feelings for along the way… this… this was haunted dread doctors Theo.

“Theo… let me explain… she didn’t mean to!” He tried to rush out before Theo did something rash like go find Hayden and kill her… again. Theo dropped his hands and went to step away from him but he had anticipated it and flipped them around. Now Theo was the one pinned against the truck.

“Let me go. Now.” Theo sneered at him. Liam let the strength of his wolf wash over him and held Theo firmly against the truck. He knew the only way to reach him when he was like this was pain. So Liam did exactly what Theo did to him; pinned his hands above him and ripped Theo’s shirt. “She marked you.” Theo repeated without the yell but it was still in his scary voice.

“It will fade.” Liam responded right before he lifted his claws, dug them into Theo’s side, and tore down. Theo’s growl was loud and full of pain but when Liam looked up Theo’s eyes had changed back to normal.

“You marked me?” Theo asked in disbelief.

Liam shrugged and placed his head on Theo’s shoulder, “It was the only way to get you to stop.” He released Theo’s hands and they slowly slid down and found their away around Liam.

“You could have just punched me or broken something…” Theo trailed off. Liam knew he was confused by what just happened. Liam was too. He had just claimed Theo as his until the mark faded in a week or two. What in the hell was he thinking? Now Theo knew how he felt. Oh god.

Liam tried to pull away so he could run when Theo wrapped his arms tighter around him not letting him move. Liam slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around Theo and lifted his head to look in his eyes, he had to know what Theo was thinking.

“Um excuse me,” both he and Theo whipped their heads to the side and find a middle aged female deputy standing there staring at them, “you boys needs to find shirts and quickly.” Their moment had ended.

Both of them nodded, muttered apologies, and climbed in Theo’s truck. Maybe they would talk about it later.


	7. 97. “Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Everyone was back home for the Holidays and Scott decided to have a game and movie night so everyone could catch up and recharge with pack. Theo didn’t think it was a good idea to be around, as some of them still didn’t trust him, but Scott had asked him to come so he figured why not? “Why not” proved to be the statement he was kicking himself for at this very moment. Stiles and Malia had just teamed up on yet another joke/insult that was thrown at him. Games bring out the worst in people he decided. Liam was having a hard time losing as usual and kept blushing after trying to say anything. He must have finally had it when he stormed off to the kitchen mumbling something about needing a drink. Lydia was short to follow grabbing the empty bowl of snacks. Figuring he was ahead enough, he decided to stop paying attention to the game and do a little eavesdropping.

“Are you trying to flirt?” Lydia’s melodic voice broke the silence and he heard Liam’s heartbeat increase. See now this was better than any game they had played. “Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.” At that he smirked, leave it to Liam to be an idiot. But found himself looking around the living room trying to figure out who Liam could be trying to flirt with. Everyone was spoken for except for Gabe, Nolan, and himself.

“How did you know?” Liam asked sounding defeated. Theo realized he didn’t like when Liam’s voice sounded like that.

He heard the banshee laugh and refill the bowl. “Liam seriously… it’s obvious. Except to maybe him.” Theo’s eyebrows pulled down. He hadn’t seen Liam and Gabe talk much. Nolan on the other hand, had been sitting on the other side of Liam. Gathering that Liam was probably into Nolan he scowled. And then was immediately scowling at himself for having such a reaction. Why did he care?

“How does he not see it?” Liam asked, genuinely interested in what she had to say.

“Liam, it’s him. He doesn’t do subtle. He’s either all in or he’s not.” He heard her sigh and pat Liam’s shoulder. She started to walk back towards the living room but stopped, “Just tell him.” Theo heard her whisper before she was back in sight with the snacks. He decided he couldn’t sit there and listen to Liam express his feelings to Nolan. The thought made him sick to his stomach, and angry… very angry.

Standing up, he quickly said his goodbyes and heard a “good” and “thank god” from Stiles and Malia. Then he heard Liam’s voice, “Hey Theo wait up a sec.” He kept moving towards to the door.

“Can’t gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” He said dismissively over his shoulder.

“I like you!” Liam half yelled. Theo stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. 

Everyone was looking between him and Liam with their mouths open. Apart from Lydia who smiled and smacked her forehead. “Finally.” Mason sighed in relief. Stiles just sat there opening and closing his mouth while his eye twitched.

“I thought you liked Nolan?” Theo whispered. Lydia smacked her forehead again and Nolan said “Me?” at the same time Liam said “Nolan?”

“Alright who wants ice cream?!” Lydia said loudly pulling at Stiles’ and Gabe’s arms. Malia followed silently behind them as did Corey, Mason, and Nolan. Scott was the last to go.

“Um, well cool.” He scratched the back of his head as he made his way towards the door. He pointed at both of them, with a serious look, and said “My room and my mom’s room are off limits! Have fun kids.”


	8. 62. “I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.” 63. “Sit still, for the love of all that is Holy.”

The trunk slammed shut leaving them both in darkness. Liam fidgeted and struggled trying to get out of his ropes while Theo laid still behind him seething in anger.

“I know you’re mad…” Liam started.

“Mad? Mad?” Theo questioned. “No Liam I’m not mad. I’M MURDEROUS.” Liam swallowed loudly.

“Well how was I supposed to know that the tacos would have wolfs bane in them?!” He defended with a hint of disgust in his voice, because who poisons tacos… a sick person that’s who. Trying to throw his hands up in exasperation only made the rope cut deeper into his already bleeding wrists.

Theo let out a dark laugh from behind him, “Oh I don’t know. I warned you. He (Mason) warned you. Your FREAKING mom warned you.”

“Oh my god, she wasn’t even there so you leave her out of this.” He responded starting to get annoyed because he knew Theo was right.

Theo growled and Liam heard claws starting to cut through ropes. Unlike Liam, Theo had decided to decline the tacos from the shady food truck so he hadn’t been poisoned. “She never warned not to take candy from strangers?” Theo asked knowing what the answer would be.

“Yeah candy, not tacos.” Liam scoffed, why was Theo talking about candy? They didn’t even eat any candy.

“Liam! It’s the same thing! Candy, tacos, drinks… never take anything from a stranger.” Theo remarked. “How you even made it this far in life surprises me.” Liam shoved his head back connecting with Theo’s chin. “Ow, what the hell?”

“You know what that was for.” Liam said as he threw his elbow back and connected with Theo’s ribs. He regretted that one as the ropes around his wrists cut deeper making him snarl. He started to wiggle around trying to break free but with Theo behind him there wasn’t much room left in the small trunk.

“Liam sit still, for the love of all that is holy.” Theo pushed out through clenched teeth right behind his ear putting a hand on his hip. Even with his wolf impaired, Liam scented the slightest change in Theo’s chemosignals… interesting. But he didn’t have time to think about it because the car had come to a stop and soon the trunk was being ripped open.

“You two bicker more than a married couple.” The male hunter chuckled. But his good humor was cut short when Theo slowly started to rise sans ropes.

“You know the funny thing is,” Theo smirked back at Liam as he climbed over him, “you were dumb enough to assume that I was drugged, then you decided to injure and mock my baby wolf, and it’s even funnier that you didn’t even notice that you were being followed this whole time.”

The color from the hunter’s face drained as he turned around and saw an alpha walking towards him. Liam saw Scott and sighed in relief. But then remembered hearing Theo call him “his baby wolf.”

“Your baby wolf?” Liam whispered to Theo while they were standing a few feet away from the interrogation. Theo just shrugged and went to hold the man down while Scott tried to teach Malia how to see into his mind.


	9. 57. “We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain.”

“Theo please tell me you’re joking.” Liam said as he rolled his eyes.

Theo shook his head, “I’m not.” He said with determination.

Sighing and rubbing a hand down his face Liam responded “We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain.” He knew they shouldn’t have watched the Notebook last night but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to see if Theo would show any other emotion than his usual two which were sarcastic or angry.

“Your fault, you’re the one who showed me that movie.” He remarked with a shrug of his shoulders. “Now I want to see if it was as awesome as it looked.”

Liam threw his hands up in frustration. “Theo it was a MOVIE.” And then added sarcastically, “It’s literally their job to make it look like the kiss was something out of this world.”

“Fine. Whatever. You won’t do it with me, maybe Brett will.” Theo said sounding defeated. “Hey Brett!” He called out across the room and started to walk in his direction.

“What the hell!” Liam exclaimed letting the anger surge up and start to boil within him. He watched as Brett smiled and nodded at whatever Theo was saying to him. Absolutely not! He growled loudly causing Theo and Brett to turn and look at him. Brett whispered something in Theo’s ear making him laugh and that’s when Liam lost it.

Stomping over, he grabbed Theo’s arm and yanked him away from his flirtatious ex-captain and now ex-friend. “Bye Brett!” Theo practically cooed making him growl again. “Mind if I ask why you so rudely interrupted my conversation and where we’re going? We just got here…” Theo whined? Since when did Theo whine?

“Freaking Brett and his charm and stupid face and just… rawr.” Liam muttered under his breath.

“Okay that still doesn’t answer my question Liam.” Theo said sounding confused.

Liam shoved him outside into the downpour that had been carrying on for almost a week now. “You wanted your stupid kiss in the rain. You’re going to get your stupid kiss in the rain.” He grumbled at Theo and shoved him against the nearest wall. “And it’s NOT going to be from Brett.” He sneered just before he crashed his lips down on Theo’s.

It took all of 2 seconds before Theo was kissing him back with just as much force. Hands were everywhere, claws sliding out and snagging on each other’s clothes, lips being bitten, and snarls added to the steady sound of rain falling. When they pulled away for air, Liam was surprised to find that his back was now against the wall with his legs wrapped around Theo as Theo used his body and the wall to keep Liam up.

Theo put his head on Liam’s shoulder and they both sat there panting trying to catch their breath. Liam carefully unwrapped his legs and let himself slide down the brick wall welcoming the subtle sting it left against his skin. Theo finally picked his head up and looked him in the eyes with a smirk on his face, “See, it was just as awesome.” He taunted still somewhat out of breath.

“Mmmmm, I don’t know. It was okay I guess.” Liam joked. Theo’s body heat left him immediately as he stepped away.

“I could always try it with Brett… maybe he’ll agree with me.” Theo teased making Liam’s eyes flash before he grabbed Theo and rammed him against the wall again.

“Over my dead body!” He yelled as he once again brought his lips to Theo’s. This kiss lasted much longer, they lost track of time. It was just like the movies… but better.


	10. 144. “I cheated.”

Stupid bet. Why did Mason have to open his big mouth? Liam huffed as he walked through the Beacon Hills Preserve on a night where there was no moonlight to help guide him. He heard something snap to his right and had to fight the urge to use his wolf to see what it was. Stupid bet! He doesn’t know why he agreed but somehow a conversation about Chimera’s abilities versus a wolf’s abilities was questioned and Theo bet him he couldn’t find his way through the preserve without his wolf guiding him.

An owl chirped next to him on low branch and then the forest was eerily quiet. Even the human part of him knew it was too quiet. Which meant that someone or something was out here with him. He refused to let his wolf take over, if anyone caught him he’d be sleeping in Theo’s truck while Theo got his bed. No thanks. So he continued to march on hoping he was close to the edge of the dark trees.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t realize that he had made turns and was weaving in and out of trees without that same feeling of being lost. Subconsciously his feet had just started to carry him across the wet forest floor and before he knew it he was in a clearing.

“Used your wolf I see.” Theo whispered from somewhere in front of him snapping him out of his thoughts.

“No I didn’t!” He protested still trying to figure out what direction Theo’s voice came from. He continued to let his feet push him forward on the path he thought he needed to go.

“Then why are you here?” Theo asked sounding closer than before but still kind of far away. It took everything in Liam not to let his wolf push to the surface so he could see where Theo was.

“I’m not sure really… I was kind of in my head and ended up here.” He said shrugging his shoulders to no one because he still didn’t see Theo anywhere.

He heard Theo chuckle, “I decided to conduct a little experiment.” He said pausing, probably waiting for Liam to respond but Liam was too focused on trying to locate him so when he didn’t Theo continued. “You want to know why you’re here, in the opposite direction of where you need to be, Liam? You followed my scent. You’re still following my scent, and you’re nowhere near me which means you’re using your wolf to hear me.” Liam stopped walking immediately. 

“You cheated?” Liam asked with an accusatory tone.

He could hear the definite smirk in Theo’s voice when he responded, “I cheated.” Liam growled his annoyance but was once again moving in the direction that his wolf wanted him to go. “Now come find me so we can get the hell out of here! This place gives me the creeps but I didn’t want you out here alone if you were going to be dumb enough to actually not use your wolf.”

“Hey! That was the whole point! I wasn’t going to lose my bed just to let my wolf help.” He retorted.

“I still get to sleep in the bed.” Theo commented sounding a lot closer than before. And then he was beside Liam walking.

Liam shuddered at the idea of having Theo’s scent and Theo… so close to him… in his bed. He shook it off with a laugh, “Yeah, no. We’re not sharing my bed.”

He could have sworn he heard Theo growl but it was super faint. “We’ll see what your wolf has to say about that…”

Theo was right. As soon as he wrapped his arms around Liam caging him in, Liam and his wolf relaxed for the first time in what seemed like ever. “You cheated.” He whispered to no one, thinking Theo was asleep.

“I cheated.” He heard Theo mumbled back pulling him in tighter.


	11. 111. “Delete it. Now.”

After the hospital fight, Liam and Theo had gotten in the habit of taking embarrassing pictures of each other and then sending them to the other. Things like them drooling while sleeping or talking with food in their mouth. Theo doesn’t know how or why it started and so far it had been kind of fun. Until he saw the message from Liam pop up and opened the text. The picture Liam had sent this time caused the blood to drain from his face and his stomach jump up to his throat. He looked up to the busy aisle in the grocery store making sure nobody passing by had seen it.

WARNING: SEXUAL SITUATIONS BELOW

He looked down again at the picture of him from his shower this morning. He loved everything about living in Liam’s house, yes even the small and sometimes uncomfortable bed in the corner of Liam’s room, except for constantly being surrounded by Liam and his scent. Normally his daily showers were cold, short, and to the point. But this morning had been a little different, he just couldn’t take it anymore. The hard on he woke up with just didn’t seem to want to go away no matter how cold the water was… so he decided to remedy the situation for once.

He had waited for Liam to leave for school because he knew the young beta would be able to smell everything and then he went to work imaging that same beta’s hands touching him instead of his own. He stared at the picture of him with his head thrown back and mouth opened mid-growl. Apparently, Liam hadn’t gone to school but he was too distracted in his fantasy to notice.

His fingers moved like lightning across the lit up screen, “Delete it. Now.” His heart beat started to increase as he saw the three little dots appear at the bottom indicating that Liam was typing.

His phone buzzed and he read “Not gonna happen.” He snarled, causing some people to look up from their lists and stare at him. He gave the best smile he could given the situation and left his half full cart as he made his way back out to his truck.

Typing as he walked, “Liam I’m fucking serious, delete it!”

Buzz, “You actually looked kind of peaceful for once.”

“Where are you? You’re dead.”

Buzz, “Makes me wonder…” Buzz “Who or what were you thinking about Theo?” Theo finally made it to his truck, threw open the door, and punched his seat a few times earning a few cautious looks being thrown his way.

“I’m not going to tell you again Liam, delete it.” He hopped in and threw his truck in drive. God he was going to have to leave. What was he going to tell Scott as to why his beta was suddenly dead? Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. His phone vibrated in quick succession. He pulled in the driveway of Liam’s house and opened the new texts.

“No answer for me Theo?” “Hmm I wonder why?” “I’m home.” Theo bounded up the stairs to their room and flung the door open so hard the doorknob made a hole in the wall.

“Someone’s eager to see me.” Liam said smiling at him. And then Theo was on top of him. He wrapped his hands around his throat to strangle the baby wolf but couldn’t actually bring himself to hurt him. Scowling at himself he got off Liam and started to throw his things in his duffle bag.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked after rubbing his throat.

“Leaving.” Theo growled.

He heard Liam sigh and stand up. “Are you really that dense?” At the insult he whipped around to face him ready to punch him but Liam threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “You really don’t see it do you?” Liam asked him cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“See what Liam?! What are you talking about?” He yelled back at him eyes flashing as he fought to stay in control of the animals within.

Liam just shook his head. “I thought you were supposed to be the one that was good at reading chemosignals. Or have you just been so caught up in trying to hide your own that you haven’t bothered to scent mine?” Theo frowned trying to recall the last time his scented any of Liam’s emotions. He couldn’t remember. He had been so surrounded by Liam’s constant aroma that he hadn’t been able to read the little wolf.

“What do I smell like now Theo?” Liam asked quietly from behind him where he must have walked while Theo was deep in thought. Theo took a deep breath in and Liam’s clean crisp scent mixed with spicy arousal hit him eliciting a small snarl to escape his lips. Liam answered with a low growl of his own as he lightly trailed his fingers down Theo’s back. Theo spun around and grabbed him, pushing him to the nearest horizontal surface which happened to be Liam’s desk. And then all hell broke loose. Mouths were crashing against each other, shirts were being ripped off, and a constant battle for dominance ensued. It was like all the pent up sexual tension Theo had been feeling rushed towards the surface and couldn’t be contained. Judging by Liam’s reaction he felt it too.

“Soo glad I skipped today and smelled you in the shower.” Liam said with a stupid grin on his face pulling back for air.

Theo growled at the distance and bit Liam’s neck before saying, “You’re still going to delete that picture.”

“No, I think I’ll keep it. But I do want to see if I can make you howl like you did this morning.”

“You can try, little wolf, you can try.” Theo challenged. He was not disappointed.


	12. 54. “Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?” 80. “Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is a continuation of prompt 53. “Take your shirt off.”

Liam had marked him. Now Theo would technically be considered “his” until Liam’s scent faded and the scars healed in a few weeks during the full moon. Full moons were the only time you could permanently mark someone, and thank god it hadn’t been one the other night because this was already awkward enough, Liam thought to himself as he walked home from school. He decided he needed some time to think and to maybe delay actually going home for a bit longer. Their spirited friendship that had been steadily growing into something more had disappeared and now there was nothing but tension surrounding them. Mostly because they still had yet to talk about Liam marking Theo or the fact that Hayden had marked Liam. Their shared bedroom that used to smell like them had turned sour. It now reeked of the clashing scents of Hayden, Liam, Theo, anxiety, and something else that Liam couldn’t decipher. That didn’t stop Theo from climbing into his bed at night. He would wake up with Theo wrapped around him only for them to go back to not talking as soon as the sun rose. It had only been a couple days, but Liam knew it was only a matter of time before one of them couldn’t hold back anymore and exploded. Which is why when he finally got home and found Theo sitting on his bed like a human statue, he knew he had to tread carefully… very carefully.

Deciding the best way to go about it was to act like nothing was wrong he called out a friendly “Hey!” as he threw his backpack in the corner and went to change out of his sweaty clothes. Theo didn’t respond, just continued sitting there with his hands on his knees staring straight at the bathroom.

“Oookay, or not.” Liam murmured sarcastically. “I had a great day thanks for asking! Aced my history test, practice was kind of a bitch but otherwise-”

“Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?” Theo’s icy voice cut him off. Oh shit. Shit shit shit. Hayden was supposed to take it with her that night!  
“Liam.” He said slicing into Liam’s thoughts and finally turning his head to look at him. “Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

“I, uhh, I…” Liam stuttered trying to think of something. ANYTHING.

“It’s mine.” Hayden announced breezing into the room and moving to stand next to Liam earning a somewhat terrifying snarl from Theo. Liam whipped his head in her direction as his eyes got wide. This was not going to be good. He still hadn’t told Theo why Hayden was back, why she “accidentally” marked him. He may have lied just a little bit… Hayden didn’t mark him accidentally, she did it with intent. Which is why they were in this whole messed up situation.

“Theo,” Liam said putting his hands up, “let me explain.” Hayden put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it back and forth and he didn’t miss Theo narrowing his eyes or his fingers subtly balling up into a fist. Was she trying to get herself killed?

“You don’t have to explain anything to him.” Yep, she was definitely trying to provoke Theo.

“Quickly, Liam. Quickly.” Theo pushed through clenched teeth, eyes still glued to where Hayden was touching him. Liam decided he didn’t like the feel of her touch anymore, it just felt…wrong. So he casually shrugged out of her hold and busied himself by finishing putting on a new shirt.

“So it’s, uhh, well see, she… hmmm.” Was all he could say, frowning while trying to come up with a good place to start.

“It’s okay Liam.” Hayden said trying to soothe his nerves when in reality it had the opposite effect because nothing about this was okay. “You’re making him nervous, maybe you should just go.” She continued, turning to look at Theo in annoyance.

Theo scoffed, “I live here and I’m not going anywhere until one of you tell me why there’s a pregnancy test in the trash.” Liam could literally feel the hot rush of blood creeping up his neck and face as both of them turned to look at him.

“Okay so… basically Hayden came back because she thought she was pregnant and she thought that I was the dad. When the test came back negative she said that she wanted to get back together and may have gotten a little angry when I said I didn’t know if I wanted that anymore. So she marked me in order to make me give her a chance. And then you called and said you needed help so I came to you without changing which is why you could smell her and the blood and yeah…” Liam rushed out taking a huge inhale of air after. Theo’s face had turned more hostile by the second while Hayden had looked bored with the whole situation.

The silence was palpable as Theo and Liam looked at each other. Liam was trying to figure out what to do or say next. Hayden needed to go, she was upsetting Theo and that alone was starting to really bother Liam. He was just about to suggest that Hayden come back another time to talk but she spoke first.

Clapping her hands together, “Right. So now that it’s all cleared up, Theo would you be a dear and leave so Liam and I can talk?” Theo’s eyes flashed showing how hard he was fighting his wolf for control.

“So let me get this straight.” Theo purred with a deadly calm voice which told Liam that Hayden should be very afraid. Strangely, she seemed indifferent and Liam realized she had no idea just how intense Theo could be when it came to him. Theo began to stalk towards her as he continued his speech. “You left him, very easily might I add, right before shit hit the fan. And now you decide to waltz right back in here when everything is good again, with a bullshit claim about having Liam’s baby, and expect to pick up right where you left off?” Liam watched Hayden take one step back, and then two. Good! She was finally understanding the danger she had been so carelessly flirting with. Liam snagged Theo’s wrist as he approached, to stop him from going any further, and noticed the slight easing of tension from Theo’s posture. It wasn’t much but it was enough to let Liam know that Theo was grounded.

Hayden nodded her head as if saying yes to Theo’s last question. “So while he was risking his life,” with that Theo turned to look at him “which by the way we have yet to discuss your bad habit with being reckless,” and then turned back to Hayden “multiple times, getting beat up by his own “friends”, and getting shot at by hunters you were where doing what?” He spat. “Oh that’s right, you ran and didn’t look back.” Theo went to step forward again but Liam dug one claw into his forearm reminding him with pain to stop. Hayden sniffed, and then sniffed again.

Her head snapped up, looking between the two of them. “You marked him?!” She screeched. Liam nodded making her growl. Theo smirked, relishing in the fact that she realized she was beneath him. Hayden let the change take over, claws and fangs coming out as her eyes melted into amber.   
Theo rolled his neck readying for a fight and pulled out of Liam’s grasp. “Theo…Hayden… don’t.” Liam growled in warning, letting his claws slide out in case he had to get in the middle of them.

Hayden was breathing heavy with anger and Theo tsked. “Listen to Liam little girl, leave. You’re not ready to play in the big leagues.” He taunted. She raised her arm and took a swipe at Theo just barely cutting his cheek. A single drop of blood ran down Theo’s face and he produced the most sinister smile Liam had ever seen. He left his wolf push to the surface and quickly stepped between his first love and the boy he had somehow fallen for.

Pushing against Theo’s chest as Theo tried to lunge for Hayden was proving to be more difficult than he expected. “Hayden leave! NOW!” His voice boomed. He heard her snarl behind him but soon after her overwhelming scent was gone and the front door was slammed.

“Theo.” He called out trying to reach him. “THEO!” He tried again. “She’s gone. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.” Theo stopped trying to get to the door after hearing the endearment but was still not close to being human. “Come back to me.” Liam spoke softly this time finally gaining eye contact with two golden eyes. “I need you here.” Liam watched as Theo’s eyes slowly shifted back to normal and he sighed in relief.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one with anger issues.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood a tad and smiling upon seeing a light grin grace Theo’s face.

“When it comes to you, I have a variety of issues. Jealousy being a very big one.” Theo replied stepping back a little. “And Liam, if I ever smell her in this house again you’re going to have more than just anger issues to deal with.” He cautioned. 

“Noted.” Liam laughed and nodded. A look suddenly crossed Theo’s face that made Liam a little nervous. “What?” He managed to squeak right before Theo grabbed his shirt and lifted it up revealing the scars on his right side.

Theo looked down at them and then back up at him. “This may hurt…” he sighed as his claws slid out.

“Now Theo, you know these are going to fade in a fe-” Liam let out a piercing growl as Theo dug his claws in and reopened the marks making sure to go deep enough so that they would heal and become his mark instead of Hayden’s. Liam gritted his teeth and hissed when Theo pulled his claws out.

“Mine.” Theo exclaimed.

Liam nodded let out a tight breath and then punched him hard in the stomach. “That hurt asshole, you could have warned me.”

Pulling in rugged breaths, “I literally said “This may hurt…” dumbass” Theo wheezed. Liam went to the bathroom to wipe up the trickles of blood running down his side. When he came back, Theo was already laying on his side of the bed with his arms open and waiting. He climbed in and scooted into Theo’s embrace. Before the marking incident, they always took a nap before dinner, but this time it was different. Theo felt safe, and warm, and… his.

He was on the edge of sleep when he heard Theo mutter “Mine.” With a hushed whisper he responded “Yours.” And then they were out.


	13. 27. “I swear, I’m not scared.”

“This is your idea of fun?”

“You’re scared aren’t you?”

“No.”

He inhaled deeply and raised an eyebrow.

“I swear, I’m not scared.” 

“Then go!”

But he watched as the boy in front of him continued to stand there looking over the cliff edge. “How cold is it?”

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re honestly afraid to jump in to the water?”

“We could crash into the rocks or get swept away with the tide. I’ve kinda learned not to mess with mother nature…”

“You’ll heal eventually and you’re strong enough to swim out of a riptide.” He retorted.

“Have you done this before?”

“God ya big baby.” He backed up and then charged forward tackling the boy in front of him over the edge.

The freefalling was the best part, it seemed like minutes when really it was only seconds. He rotated them in midair so that they would land feet first and not get the wind knock out of them. And then they slipped into the brisk ocean water, quickly returning to the surface. He came up smoothly but the other came up sputtering making him throw his head back in laughter.

“After I get over the shock of plummeting at least 150 feet, you’re so dead.”

“You would have never jumped.”

“W-whatever.” He said through a shiver.

“Come on, let’s go home. Your body still isn’t full strength after those bullet wounds. Your lips are blue.” He reached out and began pulling the other boy to shore where the towels and car were.

After they had reached the car and dried off, he went to get in the passenger seat when he felt his hand being grabbed. “Thank you.” He nodded in return.

“Can’t believe you’ve never jumped in to the ocean!” The blue lipped chimera’s eyes drifted away for a second. “Hey,” he said reaching out and rubbing his thumb over his cheek, “where did you just go.”

“The past.” Theo shuddered as Liam heard his heart skip a beat.

“Next time maybe we should stick to land…” Liam suggested.

“Next time? No, next time you get the sudden urge to do something adventurous take Mason. I’ll be at home continuing to breath.” Liam could only chuckle as Theo stormed to the other side of the car muttering something about reckless baby wolfs and can’t believe he keeps trying to save him.

“You can’t help it, I’m just that irresistible.” He said smugly earning a hard punch to the arm making him wince and growl.

“Yeah, irresistibly a pain in my ass.” Theo countered but as he laced his fingers together with Liam’s.


	14. 117. “She’s 6, how can she scare you?”

“You go get her!” Liam whisper yelled at Theo as they stood just outside the classroom that the little girl went in to. “You’re the one who knows she escaped from Eichen.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “It’s not hard to tell Liam… she’s wearing the grey clothing and has a patient i.d. bracelet on. Sometimes your obliviousness astonishes me.”

“Whatever, I’m not going in there again.” Liam said with a shake of his head. He still could hear the faint tortured scream echoing in his brain.

“She’s 6, how can she scare you?” Theo asked incredulously.

Liam shuddered as the agonizing scream in his head had returned but louder. “She’s telekinetic, she can make you hear and see you worst fear. Kind of like the mini version of the Anuk Ite.” Deaton said approaching from behind with Mason in tow. Mason was training to be like Deaton and couldn’t have been happier to tag along to all the supernatural happenings.

The scream, only he seemed to be hearing, kept getting louder making Liam slam his eyes shut… he recognized the voice but couldn’t place it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Theo’s concerned voice calling his name so he opened his eyes again. And then it hit him. The voice, the scream, it was Theo’s. His worst fear was losing him, his best friend… his anchor. The shrewd cry died down when Theo touched him, reminding him that Theo was alive and he was standing right in front of him. “I’m not going back in there. I-I… can’t.” Theo nodded in understanding after seeing the pain reflected in Liam’s eyes and stepped forward ready to go in the room to retrieve the little girl.

“Theo, remember it’s not real… whatever she makes you see or hear… it’s not real.” Mason reminded him and Deaton handed him a jar of mountain ash to surround her in. He braced himself and strutted into the eerie classroom spotting the little girl standing in the corner facing him. She looked up in to his eyes and smiled sweetly, well this isn’t bad he thought but that quickly changed. Theeeoooo.

He closed his eyes, she’s not here he told himself. She’s not here. Theeeoooo. I’m here Theo. Turn around, you have something of mine. He went to open the jar when a hand plunged through his chest and stuck out of him holding his heart. He gasped at the sensation and felt blood dripping from his mouth as he looked down at arm protruding from his chest. He sputtered and coughed trying to inhale.

“Something’s wrong.” Liam could feel it, he could hear Theo’s rising heart beat and his fear had wafted strongly out into the hallway. And then Theo was screaming. Exactly how it sounded in his head, Liam’s heart jumped up into his throat and he went to rush in the room needing to make sure his anchor was okay. 

Mason grabbed his arm at the last second, “Dude it’s a hallucination, he’s fine!” He ripped his arm free and charged in.

Theo was on his knees in front of the demon child looking down at his chest. Liam knew what he was seeing, he saw that look on Theo’s face every night after waking him from his nightmares. But he also knew how to reach Theo when he was like this. He softly ran his fingers through his hair and lightly whispered, “Theo it’s not real, she’s not here. Come back… come back to me.” He repeated it over and over ignoring the screams ricocheting in his head. He was touching Theo; he was grounded even though the sounds of Theo’s screams in his head started breaking him in two. Theo looked up at him with expressionless eyes but Liam could see how haunted Theo really was. He gritted his teeth as he helped Theo stand but kept a firm hold on his hand interlacing their fingers together.

Theo, grounded with Liam’s presence, threw the ashes around the girl. Immediately Liam sighed in relief at the disappearance of Theo’s screams and he looked over at Theo whose tension left his body. Deaton and Mason came in, injected the girl with something, and then took her presumably back to Eichen. He felt Theo try to let go of his hand but Liam tightened his grip not quite ready to let go.

“You know what I saw,” Theo murmured as turned towards him looking him in the eyes, “but what has you so freaked out. What did she make you hear?” He questioned. Liam just shook his head. “Come on, little wolf. What did you hear?” He prodded.

Liam opened his mouth, looked down, and then back up at the feel of Theo’s hand nudging his chin up silently telling him not to hide from him. “You. I heard you screaming. I heard you dying.” A tear slipped from his eye and he felt Theo wipe it away with his thumb.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Theo said as he leaned his forehead against Liam’s.


	15. 85. “If I die, I’m going to kill you.”

“Come on let’s go!” Theo yelled to Liam after jumping out of his window in the middle of the night. 

Liam stuck his head out of the window, “Are you serious?” he yelled back in a hushed whisper so he wouldn’t wake his parents.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t hear that!” Theo replied sticking one hand out. The growl happened again making both boys look down the street. “Move your ass, we have to beat the others!” 

Liam grumbled but slowly swung his legs out of the window and paused. “If I die, I’m going to kill you.” He threatened before landing with a thud beside Theo.

“Yeah because that makes so much sense… idiot.” Theo sassily countered. “Besides, you could never actually bring yourself to hurt me… you like me too much.” He finished with a smirk.

Theo didn’t even see it coming. Before he knew it he was on the ground and pain was radiating up his nose while blood ran out. “Ow what the hell Liam!” He groaned while bringing his hands up to his face to snap his nose back in place. He looked up at Liam who just shrugged and then took off in the direction of the foreign growl. “God damn it Liam wait!” he called after the infuriating, impulsive, stupid, beautiful baby wolf that he had attached himself too. “If you die, I’ll bring you back just to kill you myself!” Earning himself a middle finger as he finally caught up.

“You could try, but you like me too much.” Liam mimicked with a wink right before a huge Chewbacca looking thing ran into the building in front of them.

“Well you don’t see that everyday…” Nolan commented from behind them with Gabe in tow.

“If you two are quite done with your love to hate you fest,” Gabe sneered at them, “I’m in the mood to shoot something.” Theo snorted.

“Shocker.” Theo joked before the four of them walked into the building to fulfill their duty to Beacon Hills.


	16. 78. “Can you be romantic for once?” 98. “Remember when we were dating and you ___”

They were all sitting in Scott’s living room getting ready for movie night when Lydia and Stiles had walked in holding hands. They went to sit down on separate chairs but Stiles had pulled Lydia’s hand making her fall in his lap and kissed her neck sweetly producing a smile. Malia turned to look up at Scott, who was on the couch, from her position between his legs on the floor and gave him an odd look. “Can you be romantic for once?” Malia whisper-yelled at Scott with frustration pouring off her. Scott looked like a deer in headlights obviously not ready for her sudden change in mood.

Liam just shook his head. Couples, he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. “Hey not everyone can be like me.” Stiles said with a wink. “Remember when we were dating and you would fall asleep while I played with your hair.” That earned a smack upside his head from Lydia and a growl from Scott.

“Not helping.” Scott spat out.

Liam watched as Malia scrambled up into Scott’s lap and they seemed to be having a conversation just by looking at each other. He continued to look around the room and found Mason and Corey sharing a love seat quietly whispering about something and occasionally looking at him. He didn’t even want to know what was crossing their mind, last time it ended up with him being set up on a blind date. Quickly looking away, as to not make eye contact, he saw Stiles rubbing his head while Lydia just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Next he came to Gabe and Nolan, both were completely content to sit on the floor next to each other slightly touching. He rolled his eyes again, god they were in such denial about their feelings for one other. When he looked at the empty spot next to him on the couch he began to get worried. Theo, being the control freak he was, was never late. Two second later the door flew open and Theo breezed in making him sigh in relief.

“Sorry I’m late, Derek and I ran into some complications.” He explained to everyone.

“Everything all good?” Scott questioned.

Theo nodded and hopped over the back of the couch landing in his usual spot next to Liam. “What are we watching this week?” Theo asked sounding tired as he settled into the soft cushions.

Lydia named some romance movie he had never heard of and groaned internally. When it was Lydia’s turn, she always picked some movie about love that had at least one steamy scene. Which Liam would then have to sit though and try to control his heartbeat and chemosignals so nobody else could catch on to his feelings for the chimera next to him. It sucked. The movie had been playing for maybe 30 minutes when the first make out scene took place. The air seemed charged with sexual tension between all the couples making it hard for Liam to breathe. He noticed Theo’s leg moving closer to his ever so slowly but wouldn’t dare to move or look at him. Gravity seemed to be pulling them together. The space between them got smaller and smaller as the movie went on passing two and then three hot scenes.

Theo’s leg finally rubbed up against his and it took everything in Liam not to gasp. A spark of electricity had radiated up his leg and started a slow burn throughout his body. His breathing started to pick up and he quickly looked around making sure no one noticed. He felt Theo’s finger tips at the back of his neck, barely touching him making goosebumps break out over his skin. He slowly turned his head to look at Theo and found him already looking back at him intensely. His heart skipped a beat and through the soft glow from the tv he could see Theo’s lips turn up in a smirk. Asshole knew what he was doing to him.

“Oh my god just make out already!” Malia howled. Both he Theo jumped apart as blood rushed to his face.

“What?” He found himself asking.

“Gabe, Nolan, seriously… we’ve been trying to let you figure it out but if I have to sit here all night and choke on your sexual tension AGAIN, I’m going to rip my own throat out.” Malia said looking at the two on the floor. Liam let go of the breath he was holding and finally let air in to his lungs jumpstarting his heart. He saw Scott look at him with a raised eyebrow but everyone else seemed too engrossed at the blushing boys on the floor to notice his internal crisis.

“I’m gonna head home early tonight, mom hates being home alone when dad works the late shift.” Liam murmured as he stood up and waved goodbye to everyone. Theo stood up with him.

“I’ll give you a ride little wolf, I’m beat.” He said on a yawn. Again, Scott caught his eye and just smiled. He scowled back and silently followed Theo out to his truck.

Something in the air changed, it became charged at the thought of being alone with Theo after what had just happened inside. Before he even had a chance to react, Theo had him pressed up against the truck with his lips pushed against his and his tongue demanding entry. Liam let him in still not quite sure what was happening. Theo growled and nipped his lip, “Kiss me.” He demanded and dove in again. Liam slowly lifted his hands and knotted them in Theo’s hair at the back of his neck as he did just that. Minutes later they came up for air when they both jumped at the sound of clapping. Looking towards Scott’s front door Liam saw everyone standing on the porch.

“So much better than a movie.” Mason said with a huge smile.

“About time. Literally I don’t know how many more romance movies I could have watched.” Malia spat out.

Lydia just smiled, “If it wasn’t this one, I would’ve got them next time with the Notebook.” Everyone chuckled and Liam slammed his head against Theo’s shoulder trying to hide his face.

“They were planning this?” He whispered softly so only Theo could hear. Or so he thought.

“YES!” Everyone with supernatural hearing yelled back. Theo just snickered and nudged his chin up to softly peck his lips, his cheek, and then his neck.

“Home?” He asked Liam.

“Home.” He nodded in return.


	17. 86. “You’ve never smoked anything in your life.” 35. “I’ll just tell your mom on you.”

“So don’t be mad okay?”

Theo closed his book slowly, letting it rest on his chest and sighed. “You know, when you start a sentence that way it almost always guarantees that I’m going to be mad.” He sat up in his bed and raised an eyebrow at Liam. He could smell the nervousness rolling off him in waves.

“So… uh… I kind of… well I mean not kind of… but I uh…” Liam stuttered. Theo pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and closed his eyes. Whatever it was he was going to be pissed, he could tell.

He opened his eyes and flashed them at the trembling beta standing in the doorway to the guest room. “Spit it out.” He said with hostility.

“Iaccidentlythrewmylacrossestickinyourwindshield.” He heard Liam rush out.

“English please.” Theo responded, his patience running very very thin.

Liam took in a deep breath and tried again, “I accidently may have thrown my lacrosse stick through your windshield…” Liam said at the floor and then slowly looked up cringing at the the murderous look he saw on Theo’s face.

Theo was clenching his teeth so hard he felt his jaw pop. “You. Did. What?” Slowly seeped through his teeth as his blood reached its boiling point. His truck was the only thing that he could truly call his. So for that reason, you didn’t fuck with it unless you wanted to die. “Why?” He somehow managed to push out before he planned Liam’s slow and painful death.

Liam’s scent changed from nervousness to anger and Theo watched as Liam bit his lip and tried to calm his heartbeat through the lie he was about to tell. Theo knew he was going to lie because Liam ALWAYS subconsciously bit his lip right before he did. “Uh, I got high?” Liam asked. He literally asked, adding to his already horrible lying skills.

“You’ve never smoked anything in your life.” Theo countered raising from his bed and slowly moving closer to the younger wolf.

Liam’s brows pulled down. “How do you know? You don’t know anything about me.”

Theo let out a dry humorless laugh. “You sure about that?” Liam nodded confidently. Theo started to circle him, trying to intimidate him. “Hmm, let’s see. You hate tomatoes, you hate most vegetables actually, but tomatoes hold a special place in your heart. You always put your left shoe on first, but tie it second. When something is bothering you you re-lace your lacrosse stick. You sort your candy by color, which drives me nuts by the way. And then my personal favorite, you bite your lip every time right before you lie.” He whispered that last part in Liam’s ear from behind him and then stepped around to the front of him. He took in Liam’s shocked expression and flushed cheeks and couldn’t help but to let a smug smile emerge on his face. “Now. Let’s try this again. Why did you throw your lacrosse stick through my windshield?”

Liam threw his hands up in the air. “I got mad okay! I had really bad day and when I got home and saw your precious truck I lost it.” 

“What did my truck ever do to you?” Theo asked skeptically.

“Nothing, its owner on the other hand…” Liam said pointedly.

“Boys! Dinner!” Liam’s mom called from downstairs. Liam yelled out that they would be down in a minute.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Theo whispered harshly as they made their way towards the stairs.

“Nothing, never mind.” Liam grumbled. Theo pushed him hard and he slammed against the wall.

“If I have to replace the picture frames one more gosh darn time both of you will be sleeping outside!” Liam’s mom threatened from the dining room. 

Liam’s claws popped out and he went to take a swipe at Theo. “Draw blood and I’ll just tell your mom on you.” He said with a smirk.

“Cheater.” Liam glared with interchanging blue and yellow eyes.

“This conversation isn’t over.” Theo warned as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He popped one claw out and dug it into Liam’s back.

He heard a low growl come out of Liam before his animal responded for him in a snarl. “Far from it chimera.”


	18. 26. “I’m stuck! Help me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of drabble: 86. “You’ve never smoked anything in your life.” 35. “I’ll just tell your mom on you.”

“I’m stuck! Help me!”

Theo just stood there smiling silently as he watched Liam flail back and forth in the middle of the lacrosse field, trying to get out of the trap he made. It had been two days since Liam put his lacrosse stick through his windshield and the little shit had been avoiding him since. The conversation that was supposed to happen after dinner that night didn’t, instead Liam had snuck out of his window when he heard Theo coming up the stairs.

Theo just shook his head and chuckled at the sound of Liam’s cries for help, finally deciding to walk out from behind the bleachers. “No one can hear you Liam. It’s Sunday and everyone is at home.” He said smirking as the beta spotted him and growled. He loved feisty Liam, he was so much fun.

“Why can’t I get out of this?” Liam snarled at him pulling at the thin ropes that made up the two lacrosse nets currently pushed together creating a cage.

“I may have borrowed some wolfs bane from Deaton and may have soaked the nets in it.” Theo shrugged and picked absently at a finger nail. “May have thrown some mountain ash in there too just for extra flavor.” He added looking up from his nails with his eyebrow arched.

Liam let out a few low growls before he was able to speak. Eyes glowing, he pushed “Why am I in here?” through clenched fangs.

“Hmm where should I start?” He asked dryly. “You’ve been avoiding me, you told your mom that I was the one who scratched up the kitchen table which resulted in me having to help with her garden club… ALL DAMN DAY, and last but certainly not least there is still the issue of the lacrosse stick sized hole in my windshield.” His eyes flickering between his and his animal’s the more he spoke.

“Oh here we go with your freaking truck.” Liam exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

“What did my truck ever do to you?” He repeated the words from the other night.

“Nothing!” Liam roared trying to get out of the nets again. Theo inhaled expecting to scent the little wolf’s anger but was surprised when all he caught was thick jealousy.

He cocked his head to the side in silent question making eye contact with Liam. “Why are you jealous right now?”

Liam stopped trying to break free as Theo lurked closer to the cage he created and stood just outside out of it. “I’m not.” Liam spat out making Theo laugh.

“You know I can smell the jealousy and you just bit your lip again so I know you lied.” He put one hand up to lean against the netting but felt the slight tingle from the wolfs bane on his skin and immediately pulled back. Guess he made it a bit strong he thought as he wiped his hand on his jeans. “So… why are you jealous?”

Liam hissed as his back brushed against the netting causing the mountain ash force field to push him forward. But he didn’t answer, Theo watched him stand there silently stewing, his heartbeat steadily increasing until Theo thought he might have a heart attack. And then it happened, Liam exploded.

“BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT FUCKING TRUCK!” Theo flinched at Liam’s harsh tone. Gone was feisty fun to play with Liam and standing in front of him now was hurt and upset Liam. “All day Friday I had kids mumbling things under their breath about my wolf, trying to get a reaction out of me because they wanted to see him, to see if he was the scary out of control monster that they had heard about. Then it was the biggest game of the year versus Devenford Prep, and I played like shit because I was too busy worrying about could have happened to my anchor to make him not be there. So imagine my surprise when I arrive home, ready to rally the pack to find you, only to find your truck in the driveway and you reading a book.” Liam finished sounding defeated. He had hurt Liam and this time not physically. He didn’t even know where to begin- wait did he call him his anchor?

“What did you just say?” Theo asked breathlessly as he ripped open the makeshift cage so he could see Liam’s face clearly.

Liam scoffed, “You seriously missed everything I just said? Probably thinking about your damn truck.” He went to step around Theo but he snagged his arm and pulled him back.

“No no, the part about the lacrosse game.” He countered quickly.

“Which part? The part where it was the biggest game of the year or the part where I played like complete shit?” Liam questioned with annoyance in his voice.

“Neither. The part… the part where you called me… your anchor.” Theo still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. How could he possibly be anyone’s anchor? He was barely keeping himself sane. Especially since Liam had locked him out of his room the past two nights. His nightmares had gotten worse, waking up from them had been near impossible, Tara was getting to him faster and faster.

Liam looked at him with curious blue eyes. “You really didn’t know?” Theo just shook his head still in shock. He sighed deeply, “You keep me calm and when I wolf out you’re not scared of me. It comforts my wolf, he responds to you, he likes when you’re near.” He completed looking down a little unsure of himself. “So when you weren’t at the game… he was restless and I got worried.”

It made sense, he just was still having a hard time accepting that he meant something to someone. That Liam wanted him around… that he needed him. And then Theo thought about everything that had happened since he came back. Liam opening the ground to get him, Liam and him continually saving each other, Liam offering him a place to stay, Liam forcing him to be his friend, Liam being the one to comfort him every night after a nightmare. It always came back to Liam. Realization hit him hard making him grip Liam’s arm little harder than necessary.

“You’re my anchor too.” He whispered.

Liam laughed prying Theo’s fingers and claws out of his arm. “I figured that out when you started crawling in my bed every night and squeezing the life out of me.”

“You knew? For how long?” Theo couldn’t believe it. How did Liam know he was Theo’s anchor before he did?

Theo watched as Liam scrunched his eyebrows up in thought. “I think since the third or fourth night you were home. You were having a bad one, you wouldn’t calm down, so I laid down next to you and ran my fingers through your hair.” Liam did just that tugging at a few pieces towards the front making him close his eyes at the soothing feeling, letting the wariness from the past two nights wash away. “You stopped thrashing around, sighed, and leaned into me. Kind of how you are now.” Theo opened his eyes to stare at the boy that was now gently caressing his cheek. 

“You locked me out.” He accused bringing his hand up to cover Liam’s. “They got worse.”

Liam nodded sadly. “You have no idea how hard it was to hear you whimpering in your sleep. Mom had to get me new sheets because I shredded them trying to keep from running to you. But, I had to.” Liam looked deeply in his eyes begging him to understand. “I needed you to understand how it felt, not being there when you needed me. I needed you to figure it out, figure out that you’re my anchor and I’m yours. But sometimes you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone. So we had to do it the hard way you stupid, smart, sarcastic, asshole, anchor of mine.” He leaned his forehead against Theo’s and they both closed their eyes. Just breathing each other in and letting the calm and acceptance from their bond settle over them.

“We have to go. Mom told us not to be late for dinner and we’re both exhausted from not sleeping.” Liam said quietly pulling back and playfully slapping a hand on his face. Theo threw his arm around him putting him in a headlock as they walked towards the truck. He let Liam straighten up and he turned to kiss his head lightly exactly how he did every night before they fell asleep.

“Lock me out again though and I will make it my personal mission for you to spend every Saturday in your mom’s garden club hell.” He threatened.


	19. 98. “Remember when we were dating and you ___” 118. “When’s the last time we ___”

Theo sat on the couch with his friends and watched them play Mario Kart. He listened half-heartedly as Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Liam argued over who had gotten the last high score since Theo had just beaten it and all previous data was erased. He rolled his eyes when he heard Liam’s low growl, puppy was angry today.

“Guys, who cares?” He eventually ended up saying when they just wouldn’t let it go. All four boys froze and turned to look at him. “What?” He questioned.

“Don’t mind him, he gets like that sometimes.” Liam said with a scowl on his face but turned to back to the tv to throw a turtle shell at Mason’s player.

Theo’s brow furrowed. “Like what Liam?”

“You say and do weird shit sometimes.” Liam said nonchalantly. Mason and Corey turned to look at the two of them and then returned their eyes to the screen. 

“Excuse me?” Theo rumbled out getting slightly agitated.

Liam sighed and put his controller down, pausing the game. “Remember when we were dating and you would pick fights and then we would beat the shit out of each other? Is this one of those times?”

Theo coughed, choking on the sip of coke he had just taken. Liam patted his back to help him clear his airways. “Um… What? We dated?” His eyes had tears from the choking but they still opened wide. Mason and Corey smiled at each other while Nolan just sat there looking uncomfortable, not fully trusting Theo yet.

“Yeah… our first date was at the zoo remember? When we staged that fight and I almost killed Nolan.” Liam looked at him with concern and Nolan ducked his head.

“That wasn’t a date.” He said with a shake of his head.

Liam rolled his eyes, “Oh here we go. We’ve been over this, just because it ended up with me unconscious doesn’t mean it wasn’t a date.” Mason and Corey snickered from the other side of Liam. All Theo could do was sit there. Surely he wasn’t dating the beta? Right? I mean he would remember that… wouldn’t he?

“We’re not dating.” Confusion could be heard in his voice but he kept it steady. This was getting really weird.

Liam sighed, Corey stood up signaling for Nolan to do the same. “Maybe we should go and give you two some time to work out whatever it is you need to work out.” Corey said sheepishly as he grabbed Mason by the hand and they all ran upstairs and out the front door, obviously expecting a big explosion.

“You’re right, we’re not dating, because we’re in a relationship now…” Liam growled at him. Eyes flashing in annoyance at him. Okay what the actual fuck was going on. As much as the idea intrigued him, he was not dating or in a relationship with Liam. He knew better than that, Scott would have ripped his head off for coming that close to his precious beta.

He decided to stop arguing and push the beta’s buttons. Surely once he got angry he would drop this whole façade and then Theo would teach him a painful lesson about messing with his head. “Are you sure about that?” He countered with a smirk, acting like he had done something to end the so called relationship.

“Yes.” Liam said through clenched teeth.

Theo let his smirk get bigger, he was getting to the little wolf. “Hmm, I just can’t seem to remember. Maybe we broke up?” The sarcasm in his voice made Liam twitch in anger. He could scent the possessive jealousy rolling off of him. Interesting… why would Liam care that much if this was all a joke.

“We. Didn’t.” Liam’s breathing was harsh and Theo could tell he was close to his wolf.

“Okay then. When’s the last time we went on a date, or even kissed for that matter?” If this wasn’t a joke, then Liam would be able to jog his memory. He watched as Liam’s claws slid back and turned into human nails again, but his eyes still swirled with molten amber. Liam pulled his legs flat and sat on top of him pinning him to the couch. His breathing sped up as the younger wolf slowly leaned down towards him.

He felt Liam’s breath against his lips as he whispered, “Now.” And then Liam’s lips were on his. Gently at first, but he was too shocked at the fact that it was actually happening to do anything. Once he regained his sense he went to push against Liam’s chest but Liam grabbed his hands and pinned them to the couch. Liam’s kiss deepened, or tried to, but Theo’s lips were still unmoving. Liam nipped his bottom lip making him gasp and it gave Liam the opening he wanted. His warm tongue swirled in his mouth and Theo couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling, so he very hesitantly kissed back. He was ready for Liam to jump off him and laugh at him for thinking it was real. But Liam’s continued silence encouraged him to dive deeper into the kiss.

Before he knew it they were both panting, hands were everywhere, and somehow his shirt had ended up on the floor. Liam smiled down at him right before he sucked at a spot on his neck that made him gasp. Liam bit it hard – and he jolted awake sitting straight up in his makeshift bed on the corner of Liam’s room.

Holy shit, he wiped his hands down his face. He just had a dream about kissing Liam. He flopped back on his bed and tried to calm his breathing while he wiped the sweat from his chest. What the fuck he thought. Sure he had dreams like that before, but never with a guy… never with Liam.

Liam’s voice brought him out of his deep thoughts and Theo watched as he rushed around their shared room. “Shit I’m so late.” Liam was throwing notebooks and lacrosse things in his backpack. Theo couldn’t help it as his heartbeat spiked at the sight of the shirtless wolf. “Okay, I gotta go! See you at my game?” Liam asked without expecting an answer because he quickly came over and pecked Theo on the lips before he was out the door. Theo couldn’t move. What was happening to him? He sat there, eyes wide, in utter astonishment. First the dream and now this. Had Liam secretly hit him in the head while he was sleeping? Was he dead?

“THEO!” Liam yelled and Theo rolled out of his bed hitting the floor with a hard thump. Groaning he sat up and looked around the room confused. Liam helped him stand up. “You were panting… was it Tara again?” He heard the younger wolf ask with mild concern. He shook his head and sat back down on the edge of his bed.

Here we go again… he must be in a new version of hell. “How can you tell if you’re still dreaming?” He asked with a barely there whisper.

“What?”

“HOW CAN YOU TELL IF YOU’RE STILL DREAMING?” He yelled frantically grabbing Liam’s shoulders and slightly shaking.

Liam looked worried but responded quickly, “Stiles always told me you have extra fingers in dreams…” Theo immediately pulled his hands back and slowly put up each finger counting to ten. Sighing in relief when he realized that he was no longer dreaming. “Theo what’s wrong?” Nervousness was rolling of Liam and Theo finally allowed himself to look up at him.

“Nothing I just had the weirdest dream, and I woke up from it only to be in another dream.” He said shakily.

“Dream about me often?” Liam said with a small smirk that resembled the ones he usually dished out making his breath hitch.

“W-what?” He stuttered out. How could he know, there’s no way-"

“You said my name a couple times.” Liam quirked an eyebrow up.

Theo brushed it off and headed toward their bathroom. “Weird.” Was all he said but as he closed the door what Liam sadly mumbled under his breath made his heart beat frantically.

“I dream about you too.”


	20. 43. “Pickup lines only work when I’m drunk.” 81. “Excuse me for falling in love with you.”

“Are you from Russia? ‘Cause your Russian my heart rate!”

Theo laughed and Liam couldn’t help but glance down to watch. He looked so peaceful when he allowed himself to relax, unlike the normal scowl he carried around. “That one isn’t half bad, but no.” Theo said as he continued chuckling and scrolling through his own phone on instgram. At Theo’s rejection he searched through the website trying to find a better one.

Liam giggled to himself before reading the next one aloud. “Tonight this Han doesn’t want to fly Solo.” Theo looked up from his phone catching Liam’s attention.

Theo rolled his eyes at him. “Points for a Star Wars reference but still no. I’ll tell you again, because it seems the previous 3 times had no effect on you, pickup lines only work when I’m drunk.”

Liam scoffed, “You’re telling me that if someone made you laugh with one of these it wouldn’t make you want to talk to them?” 

“No Liam,” Theo sighed, “as much as it may shock you, I actually don’t enjoy talking to stupid people that often. I make an exception in your case.” Liam nodded totally agreeing with Theo’s antisocial behaviors and then finally caught on to the last part. 

“Hey! I’m not stupid!” Liam yelled back.

Theo stood up from his spot on the floor and sat on Liam’s bed with a bounce. He closed his eyes and got comfy, like he was settling in for the night, sometimes Theo would fall asleep at his place when he didn’t want to sleep in his truck that night. Liam had pretended not to know because he didn’t want to scare Theo away or make him think he was pitying him if he offered him a place to stay. Theo was weird about that stuff. 

“Says the person who demands that pickup lines work.” He countered sleepily. Fine if the funny ones don’t do it maybe something else will, he thought to himself and continued searching.

“Your place or mine? Tell you what, I’ll flip a coin. Head at my place, tails at yours.” Liam heard the slight inhale and listened as Theo’s heart skipped a beat. Liam smiled hoping this would finally be the one to crack him. But when he looked over and saw that Theo’s eyes had darkened, he had to quickly cover his own increasing heartbeat.

“No.” Theo rasped out making Liam fight the urge to shiver. The air feeling more charged than it just had a minute ago. Liam quickly looked back to his phone but couldn’t fight the urge to do just one more.

He inhaled to steady his nerves, he could feel Theo staring at him and he couldn’t contain his rising heartbeat anymore. Licking his lips, he whispered out the next one. “Let’s play Titanic. You can be the ocean and I’ll go down on you.” Before he knew it he was on his back and Theo was on top of him looking down at him with hungry eyes.

“What are you doing Liam?” Theo rumbled out making him look to the side averting his eyes. Theo grabbed his chin and made him look at him again. “Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to play with fire?” Theo questioned almost seductively.

“I-I just wanted to see how you would react.” He managed to spit out, looking up at the beautiful boy on top of him. They had hung out every day for the past 4 months and he couldn’t help the feelings he had gained for Theo.

“Well you got your reaction.” Theo taunted.

He was teasing him, was he laughing at him too? “Well excuse me for falling in love with you!” He growled out feeling embarrassed that he showed his vulnerability to the person who had a vault inside his vault for human emotion. Theo’s face dropped for a minute and then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“God you’re such an idiot.” He said on a sigh, and Liam pushed at his chest trying to escape the situation. Theo quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed beside him. “But you’re my idiot, because I love you too.” Liam froze, and immediately stopped trying to get out of Theo’s hold.

“What?” Was all he could manage to squeak out. Theo leaned down and pecked his lips softly causing him freak out even more and his heart to jump up into his throat.

“You honestly think I would have spent the last 4 months listening to you drone on about history and lacrosse if I didn’t like you?”

At that Liam furrowed his brows. “That’s what friends do Theo, they talk about their interests.”

“Are we seriously arguing about me being in love with you right now?” Theo asked incredulously.

Liam smiled, “It wouldn’t be us if we weren’t bickering.” Theo smirked and leaned down to softly kiss him again.

“True, baby wolf, true.”


	21. 14: "I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship."

“Sinema tonight?” Mason asked cheerfully over the game headset as they searched yet another room for weapons since they both had run out of ammo.

 

Liam smiled at the idea of going out and being reckless. “Yeah!” He exclaimed at the same time he heard Theo’s stern “Absolutely not” come from below him where he was seated on the floor between Liam’s legs reading.

 

“What’s up his butt?” Mason joked and Liam couldn’t help but snort.

 

“Nothing, that’s his problem.” He joked back and then yelped when Theo drove his claws into Liam’s leg. He growled in warning and from the pain.

 

“Mase, I’ll see you later.” He pushed out and without waiting for the boy’s reply ripped off the headset and ended the game. He pulled his leg away from Theo’s claws and winced as they sliced at the skin on their way out. Theo stood and so did he, coming face to face with the moody chimera.

 

“We’re not going.” Theo said plainly, face devoid of emotion and daring Liam to fight him on it.

 

“Yes we are. Or at least I am, you can stay home if you’re going to be a dick.” Theo’s eyes flashed and he returned it, giving them right back. God his boyfriend had been in a shit mood ever since they went out last Friday.

 

“We’re not going.” Theo repeated strongly.

 

Liam’s eyes narrowed. “I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship.”

 

A low growl rumbled out of Theo. “One,” he counted holding up his middle finger, “we both wear pants so that doesn’t even make sense. And two,” he said finally putting his hand back down, “the 1900’s called… they want their chauvinistic power-trip line back.”

 

“What’s your deal.” He spat.

 

“My DEAL is that the last time we went to that stupid club you broke someone’s hand because and I quote ‘they touched you and I didn’t like it’ which I had to cover up and then you proceeded to get so drunk that I had to carry you home and take care of you.” Theo was clenching his hands into fists and breathing shallowly by the time he was done.

 

Liam looked down to the floor in embarrassment, he didn’t remember any of that… “Oh.” He whispered.

 

“Yeah, oh.” Theo mocked and then stormed off, heavy steps hitting each stair with force and Liam cringed at each thump. He took a deep breath and then hesitantly padded after Theo finding him sitting on the edge of his bed with his jaw clenched, staring at the blank wall in front of him.

 

Liam carefully climbed on to the bed behind him, coming to sit with his chest to Theo’s back, wrapping all four limbs around him like a koala.

 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed against the back of Theo’s neck, nuzzling the side of his face against the soft skin. Theo sighed and brought his arms up to cover Liam’s.

 

“You know I hate it when you’re reckless, it scares the shit out of me Li. If anything were to happen to you I’d fucking lose it and we both know I can’t go back to being like that.” Liam placed a kiss to the side of Theo’s neck. He knew, ‘cause he’d have major problems too if anything happened to Theo.

 

He scooted back, pulling Theo with him until they could both lay down on the small bed. Theo rolled to face him. “You breaking that kid’s hand though…” Something flared in his eyes and Liam decided he loved whatever it was. The green swirled with flecks of gold and then the two beautiful colors smoldered together. It was breathtaking. “Possessive you is hot.” He finished and Liam felt a smirk tug at his lips.

 

“I don’t like it when people touch what’s mine.” He said simply.

 

“Same, which is the other reason why I don’t want to go.”

 

“Fair point.” Liam admitted. “But… if we go you get to dance with me and I know how much you love showing everyone what they can’t have.”

 

Theo smiled, not the soft one that was only reserved for him, the devious one that still triggered a sliver of nervousness within him. “Very, very true. And if I’m correct a certain tall born wolf will be there and he’s been getting on my nerves with how much he flirts with you at pack meetings...”

 

Liam laughed, it was one of their favorite games, push Brett as far as he could go and watch him snap. Brett was usually so un-phased by everything… unless Theo and Liam were together around him. Tonight was going to be fun he thought with a smile as he got up to get changed. Tonight was going to intense.


	22. 3: He’s been gone for quite a while

“He’s been gone for quite a while.” His mother’s soft voice sounded from behind him as she passed by with a basket full of laundry, placing Theo’s clean items on his neatly made bed and then worked her way back out on her way to his room. He leaned against the doorframe for a few more seconds, inhaling the calming scent one last time before turning to follow her.

 

His room was distinctively messier than Theo’s. Clothes, books, and empty plates littered the floor and he cringed upon seeing the stark contrast. “Do you know when he left?” He asked softly. He had forgotten they were supposed to hang out and upon receiving Theo’s text immediately felt like an asshole but he and Mason were already two towns over and he wasn’t going to tell Mason to turn around. That had been five hours and six unanswered texts ago.

 

His mother hummed in thought as she scooped up all of the dishware that should have been taken downstairs when he was finished with it. “This morning some time. He looked kinda lost in thought and when I asked about it he told me he was fine; he just was going to visit someone.” Liam frowned trying to think of who Theo would go visit but came up with nothing. Jenna stopped her movements and turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes when she saw how guilty he looked. “Liam,” she said sweetly but he knew that the sweetness was only covering up the arsenic that was to come, “what did you do?”

 

“Who says I did anything?” He said defensively, annoyed that his mother seemed to be ready to jump down his throat for Theo.

 

“Liam…” She warned raising a brow.

 

He sighed, there was no way out of this one. “Okay, okay. So I may have forgotten that we were supposed to hang out today.” He said sheepishly.

 

“Oh Liam!” She scolded. “That’s why he was so upset! He wanted to introduce you to his sister, he was so excited about it this week when he told me.” It didn’t hit him right away but when it did the air was knocked out of him.

 

“Mom… Theo doesn’t have a sister.” He whispered, the feeling of dread quickly snaking up his spine.

 

Jenna’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Then why would he say he was going to take you to meet her?”

 

“Oh my god.” All the blood drained from his face and he felt like he was going to throw up. “Fuck!” He yelled not caring that his mother was probably going to smack him upside the head for his language choice. “Shit!”

 

“What?” Jenna asked skeptically.

“FUCK!” He roared again as he started racing around the room looking for a change of clothes that were nicer than the sweats he had on. Jenna grabbed him by the shoulders trying to calm him, not realizing that he had been shaking and a tear had slipped down his face.

 

“Liam what’s going on?” The worry evident in her voice.

 

“Mom, Theo’s sister… she died a long time ago… today is the anniversary of her death.” When Liam finished she gasped and then he watched as tears filled her eyes before they were replaced with the burning flames of the hell he was no doubt going to be in in three… two… one…

 

“And you forgot and left him alone?” Her voice was deadly quiet. “Liam Dunbar you get your ass dressed and you be in the car in three minutes. Take any longer and you’ll regret it.” She promised before she briskly left the room.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” He rushed out, throwing clothes in every direction trying to find his best jeans and button down. He flew down the stairs and threw himself in the car with only a few seconds to spare.

 

Jenna started backing out of the driveway before he had even closed the door and buckled himself in. They went to every cemetery in Beacon Hills, coming up Theo-less at each one. His mother’s glare had only grown more menacing as the minutes ticked on.

 

He had never felt this bad in his life, not even after one of his episodes. God how he wished he could be hugging Theo right now, letting his scent calm his ever growing nerves. And then he remembered something, something from one of the first times he saw Theo.

 

“Mom go to the preserve.”

 

“Liam now is not the time-”

 

“That’s where he is!” He yelled cutting her off, surrounding them in silence before he whispered his next words. “That’s where she died.”

 

Jenna pulled a U-turn earning a few honks to which she simply gave them the middle finger. And everyone wondered where he got his manners from…

 

Liam was out of the car before it was even in park. Knowing his mom was going to let him fix it without interrupting. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, only slowing down when the choking scent of grief hit him.

 

He slowly approached the small bridge, taking in Theo’s seated positon with his legs dangling over the edge as he stared blankly into the mostly dried up creek. Liam carefully sat down next to him, thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder, seeking as well as giving the contact that he knew they both needed.

 

“I’m sorry.” The words spilled out, so quiet that only someone with supernatural hearing could have heard. Theo didn’t move or make a sound. Just kept on gazing at a spot a few feet in front of them. “Theo… I… God, I’m so sorry.”

 

Theo finally moved, his head turned to look at him but what Liam saw absolutely shredded him to pieces. Cold, lifeless eyes stared back at him and a whimper escaped his throat. He went to grab Theo’s hand and found it ice cold, that’s when he noticed that the chimera was only in a thin t-shirt and jeans.

 

“Oh, Theo.” He murmured as he tore off the light jacket he had thrown on over his dress shirt and pulled it around Theo’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s go home.” Something shifted in his eyes then, a little bit of the warm green sparkled at the word ‘home’ but they were still sad and devoid of any humanity.

 

He got Theo back to the car, slowly might he add since he had to practically drag the kid, and sat in the back seat with his arms wrapped around him ignoring his mother’s glares and troubled looks.

 

He guided him into the house and up the stairs, foregoing Theo’s room and heading into his. Liam gently laid Theo on his bed, removing the freezing clothes, and covered him up before walking across the room to shut his door.

 

“Liam, a word?” His mother said from the hall. He glanced over his shoulder at Theo and his heart broke a little bit more at the thought of letting him out of his sight but he went. “What’s going on, is he okay?”

 

“No.” He said dropping his eyes to the floor. “But he will be, I promise I’ll fix this. I just need some time with him… he’s going to stay in my room tonight okay?” His mother lifted his chin with her hand making him look at her.

 

“Baby I can see that this is killing you so I’m not going to make you feel worse about it, just promise me that you’ll take care of him.”

 

“I will.” He promised full heartedly and then stepped back into his room quietly shutting the door. He stripped out of his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers as he climbed under the covers and pulled Theo into him, trying to suppress the shudder that rolled through him as his warm skin met Theo’s icy body.

 

They were like that for a few hours, Theo’s breath gently brushing across Liam’s collar bone and chest, his skin slowly growing warmer. The first sign of life had Liam sighing in relief but tensing immediately as he realized that Theo was now crying. The older boy’s arm had wrapped around his waist and hugged tightly before the soft sobs racked his body.

 

Liam clung to him forcefully, hushing nonsense into his hair and placing soft kisses in between thick breaths. Theo’s cracked voice scared him when it first came.

 

“I didn’t want to go alone.” He rasped and then hiccupped from all the crying.

 

“I know, I’m so sorry T, I’m so sorry.” He pleaded, feeling his own wave of tears break through the surface.

 

“But you’re here now.” Theo murmured, nuzzling further into Liam and Liam pulled him closer if it was even possible.

 

“Always. From now on I’ll always be there. I can’t see you like this again.” His voice broke towards the end.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep little wolf.” Theo said and his heart clenched. He pulled back letting Theo see his tear-steaked face before scooting down a bit and resting his forehead against the chimera’s.

 

“I’ll always be there, I promise.”

 

They fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other, surrounded by their warmth and indescribable bond. Laying the foundation for what was to come, for their future where they really would always be there for the other. Even into oblivion.


	23. 81: "Excuse me for falling in love with you."

“Excuse me for falling in love with you.” Theo mumbled after Liam and him had been arguing for over an hour about something stupid that had, surprise, quickly escalated.

 

“What did you just say?” Liam shouted, poking his head out from the bathroom that separated their their rooms. Theo jumped not realizing that the infuriating idiot hadn’t gotten in to the shower that was still running.

 

“Nothing.” He spat and threw a scowl in the beta’s direction hoping his frostiness would deter Liam from inquiring further.

 

Liam narrowed his eyes and then proceeded to stalk into his room, wearing nothing but tight briefs, heading right towards where he was lounging on the bed. He swallowed hard and deepened the scowl as if it was going to protect him. “What did you say Theo?” Liam asked again, voice dripping with something that Theo couldn’t detect.

 

Theo schooled his quickening heartbeat, masking the sound as he was taught to do so that Liam wouldn’t be able to hear how nervous he was getting from his questioning and mostly naked proximity.

 

“I said,” He bit out through clenched teeth again hoping to scare the little wolf off, “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Liam growled at him which had the opposite effect than it should have. Something ignited low in his stomach and he shifted in attempt to scratch the itch it had created.

 

Liam crawled onto the bed, Theo should have moved he really should have, but he didn’t. He sat still and watched as Liam predatorily made his way over him.

 

“One,” he grumbled threateningly, “don’t lie to me. And yes I know you lied even though your heartbeat was steady… you have a tell. Two, if you really wanted me dead then why did you let me pin you just now?” He finished with an animalistic smirk and fuck if that fire within him didn’t grow hotter.

 

“What’s my tell?” He asked breathlessly as Liam dropped his face to his neck, nosing along his pulse point.

 

“What did you say?” Liam countered, nipping at the skin and then soothing it with a quick swipe of his tongue before he was pulling back and searching Theo’s face. Waiting expectantly for the answer.

 

Theo, who no longer had control over his annoying rapidly beating heart, averted his gaze to the side but snapped his head back when Liam growled at him in warning. What the fuck was wrong with him, he never submitted to anyone and yet here he was, willingly following Liam’s lead.

 

“Nothing, it was nothing.” He whispered.

 

Liam’s nostrils flared and his eyes shifted to yellow orbs. “Theo…”

 

“You already know what I said, why are you making me say it again.” He snapped, now annoyed at Liam for making him squirm.

 

The annoying small beta he had somehow fallen in love with smiled down at him. “Because I want to hear you say it TO me not AT me when you’re pissed.”

 

“What’s the difference.” Theo snarled trying to buck Liam off him now. More because he felt embarrassed and backed into a corner which he was never good with.

 

“The difference,” Liam started and then wrestled with him for a few minutes until he had him pinned again and compliant, “is that I love you too you fucking idiot, and I would rather you tell me when I can actually hear you than just hear you mumble it from another room when we’re fighting.”

 

Theo stopped fidgeting at Liam’s declaration and just stared up at him. “So are you going to tell me what you said now?” Liam’s soft voice spoke again.

 

“I love you.” He whispered and it felt like something just clicked into place. Liam’s lips brushed against his as soon as the last word was out and then he was deepening the kiss. Licking into his baby wolf’s mouth like his life depended on it.

 

The room quickly heated and Liam’s skin became sticky. That’s when they both realized that the shower was still on and steam was now billowing into the room, blanketing them in unnecessary heat. Liam hopped off him and then extended a hand in offering.

 

“Wanna join?” He asked with a smile and an adorable wiggle of his eyebrows. He nodded and popped up, taking the hand and then was being pulled into the bathroom and stripped down.

 

They stepped under the spray and the heat between them increased tenfold. Hands and mouths roaming over skin, not doing anything too much yet, just exploring and familiarizing themselves with each other.

 

And when it got a little too sweet for his liking, as in he was starting to cringe inwardly at himself for how soft he was being, he decided he needed to change the mood.

 

“Just don’t forget who said it first little wolf.” He taunted with his telltale smirk in between kisses.

 

“Oh hell no, yours doesn’t count! You didn’t even say it to my face!” Liam shot back, hands shifting from soft and sweet to strong and bruising. Theo welcomed it, thankful to be back to where they were most comfortable.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” He argued moving so that the water hit Liam directly in the face, “I said it first.”

 

Liam just grumbled and then shoved him against the wall, kissing him roughly and greedily. Theo let him, because he had won this round. Won everything actually… because now he had what he wanted most: Liam.


	24. "Can you just leave me alone."&  "We're not 'fine'." & "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise."

“Theo.” Liam warned lowly as he could hear the boy in the room across hall start pacing again from where he sat in his bed, patiently waiting for said boy to unlock the door and come out. Because that’s what they actually needed to do… come out to his parents. Who were also tolerantly waiting downstairs for both boys since Liam had told them at dinner that there was something that they had to talk to them about. Which ended up in Theo excusing himself when his mom had gotten up to go get dessert and that lead to Liam bolting after him, putting them in the position they were all currently in.

 

“Do you think I should go up there?” He heard his mom ask his stepdad worriedly followed by the soft sound of a kiss being placed somewhere.

 

“No Jenna, I think they just need a little more time.” Liam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and then growled.

 

This was getting ridiculous now, and Theo locking himself away from him was seriously making his blood boil. He hadn’t realized how much he didn’t like not being able to have access to his boyfriend until he suddenly had the option taken away from him. Theo NEVER locked his door and neither did he, it had become kind of an unspoken rule between them.

 

“Theo.” He bit out again, this time making sure the displeasure was evident in his voice.

 

“Can you just leave me alone?” Theo’s wary voice sounded, muffled, from behind the door and probably the bottom lip he had been chewing on. Shivers ran up Liam’s spine, he loved when Theo bit his lip like that when he was trying to cover up the sexy noises he made while Liam was playing with him.

 

He stood, closing the distance between where he had been sitting and Theo’s door in a few short strides. “No, now open the door.” He was met by silence, not even the sound of Theo’s feet shuffling anymore. “Now Theo. Or I’ll break it down and I’ll be even more pissed than I already am.” He heard a huff before a quick click telling him that Theo had listened. Smart boy.

 

Liam pushed into the room and shut the door behind him, turning to face the asshole he had somehow fallen in love with. Eyes following the muscled form as it paced from one wall to the next. He sighed noticing how worried Theo looked, it was unfortunately a look he had become painfully familiar with after waking Theo up from countless nightmares.

 

On his next pass by him, Liam snagged Theo’s wrist, pulling him to a halt and then nudging his face up so that he was looking into Liam’s eyes. Liam’s thumb reached up and tugged the bruised lip to safety, swiping over it a few times and watching the skin heal and return to its normal shade of dusty pink.

 

“Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.” He assured softly giving an easy smile to accompany the gentle words.

 

Theo’s brow furrowed and it would have been fucking adorable if Liam hadn’t caught the thick distressed chemo signals pouring off of the chimera.

 

“You don’t know that. What if they don’t like me?” Theo snapped and Liam narrowed his eye at the tone.

 

“Theo you’ve been living here for a year now… I hardly think that you being my boyfriend is going to change their opinion of you.” He shot back and then smiled with his next words. “Mom literally introduces you as her second son to everyone.”

 

Theo relaxed a little bit and so did Liam in response. And then like clockwork, a sliver of doubt snuck its ugly head into his mind and heart making him drop both hands from where they were resting on Theo’s body.

 

“Unless… I mean… if you don’t want to do this anymore…?” He choked out suddenly becoming shy and unsure. Looking down at his feet, watching as his toe traced a crack in the hardwood.

 

This time it was Theo who pushed his chin up, making him look into beautiful green eyes. “You know I do.” Theo said in a strong whisper. “I’m just bad with parents. I mean look at mine… both sets,” he said with a noticeable wince, “and then there’s Stiles’ dad, and Scott’s mom.”

 

“They both forgave you a long time ago.” Liam murmured, reminding Theo that everyone had moved on from all the bad stuff. “If we’re going to do this,” he said searching Theo’s eyes for a sign that he didn’t want to, “we should go now before mom gives herself a heart attack.” The woman’s poor heart was beating like crazy. Theo’s eyes widened catching the thundering sound and nodded.

 

They walked down the stairs holding hands, well more like Theo was holding his hostage in a vice like grip. When they approached the dinner table where Liam’s parents both still sat, Liam glanced over at Theo before taking a deep breath.

 

“Boys what’s going on, is everything okay?” Jenna asked with her voice full of concern as she looked between the two of them and their joined hands.

 

“We’re fine.” He responded. “Well we’re not ‘fine’ because this idiot decided to run away from me and then locked me out of his room,” he said with a heated stare in the boy’s direction, “but that’s something we’ll discuss later.” He finished ominously and his gut clenched at the faint smell of arousal that budded off of Theo under the stench of nervousness and anxiety.

 

He cleared his throat and looked at his mom and then to his dad. “Mom, dad, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Theo.” He clenched his jaw as two of the bones in his hand snapped from the pressure of Theo’s hold. He bit his tongue to keep from growling, one secret was enough for tonight.

 

For a few long moments there was silence, nothing but the tick of the old clock that hung in the kitchen and the hum of the electricity running through the house.

 

But it didn’t last long. Jenna squealed and was up and out of her seat faster than you could say ‘popcorn’. Pulling them both into a large hug and kissing their cheeks.

 

“Oh, oh, this is so wonderful! David isn’t this wonderful! He will actually be our son now!” She exclaimed making David chuckle at her exuberance before he was standing as well pulling Liam and Theo into separate hugs.

 

“I have to call Lisa, and Michelle, and oh my god Sara is just going to die!”

 

“Mom.” But she kept mumbling excitedly as she switched from hugging Theo, Liam, and David. “Mom!” He shouted finally gaining her attention. “We’re not getting married, we’re literally just dating…”

 

Jenna narrowed her eyes and Liam froze. “Now you’ve done it.” David whispered laughing quietly.

 

“Well excuse me for being happy when you two have had me sitting down here thinking something was seriously wrong for the last thirty minutes.” She pointed a well-manicured finger in his face, “I have wanted nothing more than for you two to be happy, silently wishing that one day you would just realize it and pull the trigger, and today is that day. So don’t you dare take this away from me!”

 

Liam recoiled as if she had smacked him and Theo blanched next to him.

 

“What do you mean ‘you would just realize it and pull the trigger’ Jenna?” Theo questioned.

 

Liam’s mom rolled her eyes, bright smile back on her face. “Please, Liam honey, I knew you were gone on him the minute you brought him home. And Theo dear, the way you search for Liam every time you enter a room before you do or notice anything else was a dead giveaway.” David just nodded his agreement and Liam looked to Theo dumbfounded.

 

They had only just realized that they didn’t hate each other a few months after Theo moved in, being in each other’s presence became easier when he ended up in Theo’s bed after nightmares, and the fact that they enjoyed spending time together _awake_ was a relatively recent thing, the sneaking touches and kisses had started maybe three weeks ago, and the rest escalated quickly from there. It was them after all… the only thing they did slow was feelings apparently.

 

His stepdad cleared his throat and Liam snapped out of the intense stare that Theo and him had been locked in.

 

“So we should probably set some ground rules…” David spoke and Jenna agreed, Liam and Theo nodded along dutifully. Only protesting when they were told that they couldn’t share a room, citing Theo’s nightmares as reason for them to be together at night. They all came to an agreement that they would keep their separate rooms and were not to sleep together unless absolutely necessary, and when it was, then the door was to stay open.

 

Jenna brought out dessert after that, the one that they were meant to have before Theo had run and locked himself away. Still a thing that was going to be discussed, Liam noted in his head. Letting out a low growl remembering how he felt with the whole situation. Theo kicked him under the table and coughed to cover up the noise, looking over to him in silent question as to why he was wolfing out. Liam conveyed the promise of punishment later through his eyes and Theo’s darkened in understanding.

 

“And here we go,” Jenna said setting a reheated homemade pie on the table, “happy one year with the family Theo.” She said with a loving smile. David grinned as well, face showing all the love and happiness he had for his family. Liam threaded his fingers into Theo’s under the table.

 

“Welcome home, T.” He said softly earning a watery smile from his boyfriend. Yes, he had lived here for a year but just because you lived somewhere didn’t make it a home. But now Theo had one, and would always have one with Liam, if he had anything to say about it.


	25. Take Notes, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41. Take Notes, Sweetheart
> 
> Theo enjoys being the bait, Liam doesn't agree

“Theo, wait. For fucks sake just hold on!” Liam shouted after the infuriating chimera.

 

Why? Why did he always insist on being the bait? Not only was it stupid and suicidal with what they always seemed to be up against, but it was also just- Jesus!

 

He ducked as a hospital bed flew over his head and crashed into the wall beside him. He slowly turned his head to find Theo battling two wendigos, both of which were extremely close to making him their midnight snack.

 

Liam, after standing there in awe briefly, jumped into action when Theo’s strangled voice reached him.

 

“Whenever you’re done enjoying the show, I could use a little help.” Leave it to him to use sarcasm when he was an inch away from death.

 

The two of them fought side by side, switching opponents occasionally and fighting as if they were one. Once they had dispatched of the two cannibals, Liam angrily stomped down the hall to where Theo had been headed before the altercation.

 

“Idiot. Zero life preservation skills. Dummy.” He mumbled under his breath the whole time, only earning a few annoyed side glances from the boy next to him.

 

He slowed as they neared a set of doors covered in bloody handprints, groans and gurgles spilling out from behind it. “Theo…” He trailed off, eyes growing wide as he listened in and counted six heartbeats. All of them slightly quicker than a human’s.

 

Theo stepped forward as if he was going to burst right through, fucking crazy ass. Liam quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Looking at him with wild eyes and scowl.

 

“You can’t be serious, what in the hell are you doing?”

 

Theo just looked at him and smirked, “Being the bait.” He slipped out of Liam’s hold and looked over his shoulder as he walked closer to the doors. “Take notes, sweetheart.” He taunted, and then threw himself through the double doors.

 

Liam flexed and clenched his hands, claws digging into the skin and drawing blood. He looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. _Why God? Why do you let me fall in love with reckless, sarcastic, asshole?_ He sighed and then charged through the doors. Coming to a complete stop at the sight in front of him.

 

Three of the six were already on the floor. Ten seconds, he had waited ten seconds, and Theo had already dispatched of half of the herd. The other three were circling Theo. Searching for weak spot and Theo let them. Rotating expertly so that his back was never exposed.

 

He stepped forward, drawing one of the wendigo’s attention as he sniffed the air and smelled the mostly dry blood on his palms. The older man exited the circle and stalked towards him with a predatory smile on his face.

 

Liam rolled his neck, dropping his fangs and claws, letting his animal come to the surface. The man was almost to him when an arm wrapped around his neck and then dropped him down harshly, the telltale snap of his neck breaking on the way to the floor. Theo had used the wendigo’s distracted state to his advantage and quickly dispatched of him before flipping around and returning to the two left.

 

They snarled and lunged for him. The chimera slipped right between them and delivered a swift kick to the back of one’s head, making the man trip forward and run into the female taking her off balance as well. Theo was on them then. One knee on each other their backs pinning them to the floor as they flailed and tried to escape his hold.

 

His claws and fangs slid back in and he crossed his arms as he watched Theo struggle to keep them down. Theo looked up at him with a look that clearly asked for help and he lifted an eyebrow in response.

 

Theo narrowed his eyes and then flashed the beautiful amber irises at him. He sighed and dropped his arms from his chest, walking over to a cabinet and ripping out some medical tubing to use as rope.  He tossed Theo one bundle and brought the other over to tie up the female’s hands and feet.

 

They sat back once they were done and admired their work. Smiling at each other and then shyly looking away.

 

“What now?” He murmured.

 

“We wait.” Theo sighed, kicking the guy in the head to knock him out so that he would stop snarling at them.

 

“For?” He inquired and flashed his eyes at the lady when she started acting up, effectively shutting her up as well.

 

Stiles and Mason burst through the doors no more than a second later and he groaned. Both of them held baseball bats and looked utterly ridiculous.

 

“That.” Theo grumbled and Liam knew he had been thinking the same thing.

 

They stood and tossed the knocked out wendigo on a moving table before hoisting the female up, letting Stiles and Mason walk her towards the front of the hospital where everyone was apparently waiting.

 

“Seriously,” Theo broke the silence, “they let the two _humans_ pair up to come and find us?”

 

“Hey now, everyone else was busy. You’re lucky we came for you at all.” Stiles hissed with a hurt expression on his face earning an eye roll from Theo.

 

Liam reached down and threaded his fingers through Theo’s without much thought to it, knowing that even though he didn’t show it Stiles’ last words stung.

 

Theo looked down at their hands wide-eyed. Rightfully so, it _was_ the first that Liam had ever touched him in a non-violent manner. When his eyes came back up to Liam’s they were wild and unguarded. He smiled softly at him, trying to silently tell him that it was okay and that he was there for him. He tried not to freak out, but he was holding Theo’s hand holy shit he was holding Theo’s hand. Then his heart stopped. Because Theo had smiled back at him and squeezed before pulling him a little closer to his body.

 

They walked like that the whole way through the hospital, the two in front of them too preoccupied with the crazy woman trying to take a bite out of them every few steps. He tried to let go before they reached the front of the building, not sure if Theo wanted the others to see, but was pleasantly surprised when Theo refused to let go.

 

Theo leaned closer to his ear. “Take notes, sweetheart.” He whispered and then looped his arm over Liam’s head so that they were still holding hands but he now had his arm around Liam at the same time.

 

They received a few shocked looks from the pack, Lydia and Scott just smiled, and Nolan had opened his mouth to say something only to be silenced by an intense scowl from Theo.

 

“Right well, we’re off, Jenna promised me tacos if we made it home before nine.” Theo said nonchalantly. Leaving Liam to stare up at him and Stiles sputtering behind them.

 

“Wait! Wait! You made most of the mess, don’t you think you should help clean up?!” Stiles called after them.

 

“He has a point.” Liam whispered to just him. Theo smirked down at him with twinkling eyes.

 

“Best part about being the bait,” he grinned, “you don’t have to stay for the bullshit after.”

 

He laughed and let Theo walk him home. Hands firmly clasped together and body being held close. Yep, he loved him.

 


End file.
